


InquisitorDovah's Oneshot Emporium

by InquisitorDovah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ganondorf with dreads is life, Good Ganondorf, I write these when I get bored, Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Unplanned Pregnancy, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorDovah/pseuds/InquisitorDovah
Summary: Do you need domestic Ganondorf fluff? How about something a little more on the dark side?Did you read In the Shadow of the Colossus or Off to the Races and are in need of some more of Aeris and Ganondorf?If you answered yes to any of the questions above then this is the oneshot collection for you!We've got a little of everything here. Modern settings and cannon ones. Silly Au's and more serious topics. Your favorite characters both in and out of character and possibly a few new faces for you to love.The possibilities are endless!Come on down and read a oneshot today!





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick guide to each of the stories contained in this collection for easy navigation.

1: Expecting the Unexpected - Unplanned pregnancy/Mental Health  
2: Soundproof padding and open windows - Youtuber/music AU  
3: Instinct Driven - A/B/O, with a hint of body worship

4: Like What You See? - Threesome F/M/M, dubcon if you squint,


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Unplanned pregnancy, mental health issues, violence against a pregnant woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have somehow managed to update all of my works in a span of two days and finish this, which I've been working on since Christmas.
> 
> I seriously have way to much fun tormenting these two... This was supposed to be short and sweet and it just took a 100 mph 90° left turn into the outfield.

She held her head in both hands propped against her knees, her black hair hanging around her like a shroud. Never had a little blue plus sign been so daunting, let alone four of them, yet here she sat on the bathroom floor with her back pressed against the door staring at four positive pregnancy tests. 

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as those four little tests stared back at her. 

They had always been so careful, tried so hard to avoid this very situation, and yet here she was, alone in the bathroom with four little blue plus signs mocking her. 

A small sob escaped her as she heard the front door open and his familiar footsteps enter their home. “Aeris?” Her hands flew to her mouth trying to muffle her cries as he moved through the house.

She jumped as the doorknob above her head was turned, she had thankfully remembered to lock it. “Babe?” His deep voice was soft and she could practically imagine him leaning against the door. 

The bathroom was her safe place, he knew that if she locked herself inside something was wrong. 

She tried to steady her breathing enough to tell him that she was okay and that she would be out in a minute but only a choked sob came out. She heard him take in a sharp breath and try the doorknob again. “Shit, babe what’s wrong?” 

She didn’t bother holding back her cries now, she let the tears flow freely. She knew that he was panicking on the other side of the door, that he was struggling to keep himself calm like he always did when she was upset about something.

She heard him slide down the door to sit on the other side of it and a few moments later his fingers appeared under the door, she grabbed them with one hand, holding on to them like a lifeline. “You know you can talk to me babe,” She choked back another sob as he began talking. “Whatever it is i’m here,” There was a small pause. “Please don’t bottle it up again,” His voice was barely a whisper through the door.

Again… The last time she was like this was two years ago after her father’s parole hearing, she had spent two days locked in a motel bathroom laying in the bathtub staring blankly at the cracked tiled walls. That time he had to break down the door to get to her once he found her, the motel’s manager had not been happy. 

“Do you remember the day we got married?” She managed a small laugh at his question, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Their marriage had been an impulse, a rash thing done in the heat of the moment, the result of both of them clinging to tightly to the first thing they had found that made them happy. 

Their therapist had been less than happy… Mandatory group therapy was not an ideal place to find a life partner, but they had gravitated to each other from the first moment they had laid eyes on each other. 

Ganondorf had been the tall broody delinquent with a secret heart of gold and she was a ray of pure sunshine that fell apart the minute the doors closed, both of them with absolutely fucked family dynamics, and a familial history of severe mental illness. But where she bottled her emotions up until she self destructed, he destroyed the things around him lashing out with pure rage until there was nothing but ruins around him. 

They had been assigned to work together during their senior year of highschool on finding better coping habits, and it just so happened that they clicked. She found him easy to talk to, there was something about the way he would sit and quietly listen as she ranted, waiting until he was sure she was finished before giving his input and how he would answer the phone every time she called no matter what time it was, that made her feel wanted, made her feel for the first time in her life that she wasn’t alone.

He told her once while half asleep during one of their late night phone calls, that just hearing her voice was enough to calm him down when he was on the verge of a breakdown, that when he thought of her he thought of everything soft and good in the world, everything worth building up instead of breaking down. 

From there the rest of the pieces fell into place, and by the time graduation rolled around they were each others coping mechanisms. When one of them fell down the other was always there to pick them back up, but the thought of graduating terrified them. 

Neither of them handled change very well and to them graduation meant separation, and in their young dumb minds the only way to avoid being separated was to get married. Because the only thing that could break apart a marriage was if one of them left the other and to them that would never happen.

So as soon as they were both eighteen they found a justice of the peace who didn’t question why two kids with sealed records were getting hitched and sealed the deal. 

From there they made their way through college, all the while continuously building each other up, making sure they both made their therapy appointments and kept up with their classes. They helped each other find productive hobbies, metalworking for him and painting for her, and for years they functioned like any other young couple finding their way in the world, with only a few small hiccups here and there.

They made friends with other people their age in programs similar to the one they were in. 

First there was Link, the blonde music theory major that was so shell shocked by the system he was selectively mute, only speaking when absolutely necessary instead he expressed himself through his music. The first time Aeris had made him laugh with a corny joke they had both been so surprised they had spent hours after crying. 

Then there was Zelda the daughter of a popular politician with such crippling anxiety that there were days she wouldn’t leave her dorm, she would tuck herself so tightly into her covers that she needed help to get out of them. Aeris always made sure to bring her something to eat on her bad days, without saying anything to her or trying to make her say something back, she simply let her know that they were there when she was ready. 

During one of these days Zelda had grabbed Aeris’ arm and thanked her softly, she said that on the days she felt like she couldn’t go on, she would just keep counting down the minutes until Aeris would come, that knowing she wasn’t alone gave her the courage to go on. 

Nabooru had wormed her way into their little group by beating the shit out of someone who was threatening Link after class one day, when he had introduced her to them she had whispered Ganondorf’s name so softly that group had almost missed it, her cocky demeanor melted away. Jealousy reared its ugly green head as she watched Ganondorf and Nabooru embrace with tears in both of their eyes, until they managed to explain that they were cousins, separated as children when social services took her away from her mother, who was Gan’s aunt.

Lastly there was Malon. Aeris had caught Link staring at the girl one day and convinced him to go and introduce himself. The two hit it off immediately and soon you wouldn’t find one without the other. Aeris made sure to pull Malon aside one day and thank her for accepting Link for who he was and the redhead had hugged her and thanked her for helping Link have the courage to introduce himself.

For years things were good, so good that their therapist even commented on it. She apologized for doubting Aeris and Ganondorf’s judgment on their relationship and congratulated them on being two of her favorite success stories. 

Their group graduated from college and continued with their lives, Link and Malon got engaged. Zelda started working with kids with similar issues to her own, Nabooru started working as a personal trainer, and Ganondorf used his degree to turn his metal work into a successful business while Aeris stayed home and worked on her art.

But now there was this… These tiny blue plus signs were threatening to tear it all down. All she could hear was her father screaming that she was a breeding place for demons and that the fruit of her womb would bring about the end times. All she could see was her mother's blood splattered across his face.

“Babe,” Ganondorf’s voice drew her away from the bad memories and she realized she was hyperventilating. “Please tell me what’s wrong,”

She raised a shaky hand to pick up one of the tests and slid it under the door. The sudden harsh intake of breath from the other side of the door drew a sob from her and the tears started again. 

She buried her face into her arms as the front door slammed and she broke down into hysterics, she knew she needed to go after him, before he hurt himself or someone else, but her legs felt like lead weights. 

His last bad outburst had been during finals week their senior year of college, he had already been stressing about his finals and then his mother, the source of all of his issues, had called… 

Aeris came home from class to find him sitting on the floor of their now destroyed living room, staring at a hole in the wall with a blank expression. It took her an hour to coax him into the bathroom and into a hot bath while she tried to clean up the mess he had made. 

When she asked him about it later, he claimed to not remember what she had said to him to set him off, but the look on his face and the way he ran his fingers over his tattoos told her a different story.

His father had left his mother after she found out she was pregnant with him, she had a severe mental breakdown and was diagnosed with a delusional disorder.

As one would guess, a severe delusional disorder and children don’t mix well. 

Koume Dragmire was convinced that her son was the physical embodiment of an ancient evil, and she had raised him as such… for as long as he could remember he was taught that rage was the only appropriate emotion for him to express. It wasn’t until his gym teacher in junior high noticed that his arms were covered in burns and reported her to social services that he started getting help to reverse the damage she had done, but some wounds never heal. 

Aeris had sat with him every session he did to get the tattoos to cover the scars, it took two full sleeves and a total back piece to cover them all. Watching him stare unflinching as the artist had worked made Aeris feel sick, the way his face was completely devoid of any emotion made her want to scream.

He explained after the first session that when Koume would “punish” him, if he showed any sign of weakness she would double the number of burns or pour scalding hot water over his back. She was tempering him she would say, making him strong like a blacksmith does a weapon.

Her phone vibrating made her jump, the screen display showed that Nabooru was calling her, she let it ring.

A few minutes later it lit up again, it was Link this time, she let it ring.

She almost picked it up when Zelda tried calling, but she let it ring.

Even Malon tried, she let it ring.

They cycled through, each calling one after the other, the incessant vibrating was driving her insane, but she let it ring.

It wasn’t until Link texted her that she picked up the phone.

The Missing Link - Hey we tried calling, is everything ok? 3:45 pm

The Missing Link - Nabs said that Gan called her freaking out but he wouldn’t say what was wrong 3:46 pm

Me- evrytin is fn, he’s just stressed abt the books @ the shop 3:47 pm

Adding the shrugging emoji at the end of that text took way to much energy.

The Missing Link - Oh ok… do you need us to come over? 3:48 pm

Me - ynw, I thnk i’m coming dwn w/ some kinda stomach bug 3:49 pm

Me- I’m prob just gonna lay dwn n take a nap 3:50 pm

The Missing Link - Do you want Malon to bring you some soup?? 3:51 pm

Me - I don’t thnk I could keep it dwn 3:52 pm

And a crying laughing emoji to make it believable… she was too good at this. 

The Missing Link - Alright get some rest, I’ll let everyone know nothing serious is happening ily 3:53 pm

Me - ily 2 3:54 pm

She sat her phone back down on the tile floor and slumped over, the cold tile felt amazing against her flushed skin. A nap did sound pretty good right now…

~~**~~

A soft knock at the bathroom door roused Aeris from her fitful slumber, she groaned as she sat up. Her neck was beyond stiff and her back was killing her, she stretched and sighed in relief as her lower spine gave a satisfying crack.

“Aeris,” She froze as Ganondorf’s voice drifted through the door, he sounded haggard. “Please open the door,”

After several moments of silence he sighed heavily. “Look I know I fucked up,” He made a small sound. “I beyond fucked up, there were so many other ways I could have handled this, but I panicked” 

She leaned against the door heavily waiting to hear what else he had to say.

“Look the only reason I’m not breaking down the door, is it would piss you off even more than I'm sure you already are,” He moved closer to the door trying to hear her moving. “Fine, if you won’t open the door at least listen to me,” He waited a moment and sighed. “I went for a walk, i’ve been walking for,” There was a slight pause as he checked his watch, “Three hours and I was thinking,” He chuckled. “Mostly about how much I wanted to punch the nearest wall, but I didn’t because I kept thinking of you and then I started getting other thoughts and I,” He sighed again and there was a slight thump as he set his forehead against the door. “Babe, please open the door. I’d rather be saying this to your face,” 

She slowly reached up and turned the lock on the door and pushed it open. Ganondorf was sitting cross legged on the other side his red hair falling in waves around his shoulders and he had definitely been crying and she just knew that she was a puffy mess. He held out his arms and she slowly crawled over to him and he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

It would never cease to amaze her how everything seemed to melt away when she was in his arms, even after everything he was her rock.

“I decided that whatever you choose i’m with you one-hundred percent,” He kissed the top of her head gently. “If you decide you don’t want or can’t do this, I'll be right there with you holding your hand,”

“Gan I just locked myself in the bathroom for six hours, what makes you think I can handle a tiny human,” 

He pulled her closer to his chest. “Because you can do anything,” He hummed.

“Ok but what if my dad was right?” She pulled away and turned to look him in the eye. “What if i’m cursed or some shit and the kid turns out bad, or what happens if we fuck it up and it ends up like us?”

“Not possible,” She sat back and arched a brow. “Wanna know how I know that,” She nodded and he pulled her back into his lap. “Because while I was out walking and thinking, I kept thinking of you and I couldn’t help but picture you holding this tiny bundle that’s made up of the best parts of both of us,” A tear slipped down her cheek as he spoke. 

“And I think I understand where our parents went wrong, other than being batshit crazy,” He turned her around to look at him, he had tears building in his golden eyes. “Our parents tried to make us take part of their bad and make it our own, because they were selfish, but a parents' job should be to take this empty bowl and pour all of the good they can into it and make sure none of the bad gets through,” 

“So you’re saying a parent is like a colander?” She laughed as his face screwed up the same way it did when she made a particularly bad joke. 

“You know what i’m trying to say,” He groaned as she snorted. “Between us I think we have enough good to make a pretty great kid,” He pulled her against him again and put one of his large hands over her stomach. “And I know that i’m willing to try my damndest to make sure that we have the most awesome kid ever, as long as it has your eyes,” 

She burst into a fit of laughter. “I’m willing to try as long as it has your hair,” 

He pulled away from her, his eyes wide. “So are we doing this?”

She smiled nervously. “We’re having a baby,” 

“We’re having a baby!” He scooped her up into his arms spinning her around as he did. “Fuck, I love you,”

She carded her fingers through his beard as she cupped his face. “I love you too,”

~~**~~

“Hey, Aeris where’s the booze?” Nabooru closed the fifth cabinet she’d opened in search of a drink. 

“Oh sorry we stopped drinking,” Both she and Ganondorf had been dropping hints to their friends over the last month, but none of them seemed to be getting the point.

“What?” Nabooru spun to face Aeris, “Is Gan without scotch even Gan?”

Aeris chuckled lightly. “We’re trying to be better people Nabs,”

“What’s the fun in that?” The Gerudo woman sighed dramatically. “Are all of you growing up without me?” 

“Oh yeah, we left you in the dust years ago,” Malon entered the kitchen holding a stack of dirty plates and Nabooru stuck her tongue out at her causing the two other women to burst into a peel of laughter. 

Zelda gave them as strange look as she followed behind Malon. “Hey Aeris,” Aeris stopped laughing and turned toward Zelda. “Are you feeling alright? I noticed you didn’t eat much,”

“You don’t still have that bug do you?” Malon suddenly turned away from the sink and Nabooru stepped forward arms crossed. 

The morning sickness part of pregnancy was kicking her ass and not just in the morning either, she was finding it hard to keep most solid foods down but her doctor had assured her that it was perfectly normal. “It comes and it goes,” She shrugged.

“Wait, you’ve been sick for a month and a half and you haven’t gone to the doctor?” Nabooru chided. “What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’ve been to the doctor,” She raised her hands in defence. “I know what it is and it’s under control,” She chuckled. “I just have to wait it out,” 

The other women exchanged glances as Aeris quickly made her escape from the room. 

~~**~~

“Hey guys, let's take a picture,” Aeris finished setting up the camera’s tripod and turned to face her friends who were scattered around the living room. “It’s been forever since we all took one together,”

She watched as Ganondorf smiled from across the room, they had been planning this for days now. “Why not?” He rose from his recliner and moved to stand by Aeris, placing a small kiss on the top of her head as he did.

The others rose and let Aeris put them where she wanted them before she set the timer and dashed to stand in front of Ganondorf in the middle of the group. “Alright guys, 3, 2,” She had the timing down perfectly. “I’M PREGNANT!” 

Everyone turned to face her, just as the flash went off forever immortalising their reactions. 

And then all hell broke loose.

“DO WHAT?” Nabooru grabbed Aeris by the shoulders and shook her slightly while Malon and Zelda exchanged excited glances and Link pulled Gan into a bear hug. “Are you kidding me?” 

There was a brief pause as Aeris’ smile widened. “I kid,” She pointed her stomach. “You not,” She pointed at Nabooru’s and the whole group groaned.

“How far along are you?” Zelda and Malon were still grinning like idiots as they rushed forward to hug her. 

Ganondorf pulled a small slip of paper out of his wallet and handed it to Aeris. “I’m about eight weeks,” She turned the picture taken at her first ultrasound. “Baby Dragmire is only the size of a wildberry, and if it knows what’s good for it,” She sent a scathing glance to her husband. “It won’t get much bigger,” She sighed causing her friends to laugh. “But knowing Gan and his gigantor Gerudo genes, it’s going to be taller than I am by the time it’s born,” 

Nabooru laughed heartily and slapped Gan on the back, while Zelda and Malon looked from him the Aeris as if they just noticed that he was over two feet taller than her. “Wait, how?” 

“Don’t ask,” Aeris pointed a finger at Malon who laughed nervously.

“You’re a baver woman than I,” Zelda shook her head solemnly.

And poor Link just looked confused. 

~~**~~

“Alrighty Mr. and Mrs. Dragmire do we want a little prince or princess?” It was far to early in the morning for the technician to be this chipper. 

“It’s a girl,” Ganondorf said matter of factly and Aeris nodded in agreement. 

“Awe I love daddies that want a little girl!” The tech lifted Aeris’ shirt revealing her small bump. 

Ganondorf deadpanned. “I’m a Gerudo, it’s a girl,” Aeris giggled as the tech tried to comprehend what he had just said. 

Several years ago a geneticist thought he had cracked the code of the Gerudo genes and approached them to see if he could run some tests on Ganondorf to see if his theory that a super dominant gene caused the Gerudo to produce predominantly female babies, but his data had been corrupted and the project had to be scrapped due to lost funding and thus the mystery of the Gerudo remained.

The tech shook it off a returned to her chipper self. Aeris hissed as the cold gel was applied to her lower abdomen. “Now it’s a little early for you to be having another sonogram done, but Dr. Hinata wants to keep a close eye on you due to the potential size of the fetus,” The tech glanded from Aeris to Ganondorf and winced.

He leaned down to put his face next to Aeris’ so they could look at the tiny screen together. “I still have no idea what i’m looking at,” Her whispered making her giggle.

“That’s what the tech is for dufus,” 

“Alrighty there’s baby!” The tech squealed. “It’s about the size of a fist right now but,” She suddenly stopped talking and leaned forward to look more closely at the monitor.

“What?” Aeris gripped Ganondorf's hand and sat up a bit. “What’s wrong?”

The tech laughed nervously. “I’m sure it’s nothing,” She licked her thumb and turned back to the screen, she wiped her thumb over a spot on the screen and sighed. “Just a smudge on the screen,” 

She turned back to them with a beaming smile and Aeris tried her best not to launch herself off of the exam table to strangle her.

~~**~~

“So according to this the baby should be able to hear now,” Aeris looked up from the app on her phone to Ganondorf who was sitting beside her in the bed going over paperwork for the shop. 

He put down the paper in his hand and took off his glasses, he only needed them to read and she was sure that she was the only person alive that knew about it. “Really?” 

“Oh and her fingerprints are developing,” This was a nightly ritual for them now, laying in bed together learning new facts about their little bean and how she was developing.

The bed beside her shifted and she looked back up the see Ganondorf settling himself to lie on his stomach with his legs hanging off of the bed and his head propped on one hand above her stomach. “Hey there,” 

She giggled as he brought his other hand up to gently rub his thumb over her stomach. “Gan what are you doing?” 

“Shh this is between me and her,” He stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to smile at her growing bump. She scoffed as he looked back up at and motioned for her to carry on, but she complied and went back to her reading. “Ok now that she’s gone we can start our plot to take over the world,” 

“Gan!” She swatted him on the top of his head. “No plans for world domination until she’s at least two,” 

He laughed, it was a deep rumbling in his chest that made her heart beat a little faster. “You’re mama’s no fun,” 

Later that night she was awoken by a strange fluttering in her stomach, she almost bolted up right and yelled for Ganondorf to get the keys, but a soft pressure on her stomach stopped her and she realized that he was mumbling softly to her stomach. “I know that you’re going to be amazing, because your mama is amazing. She makes the world a better place just by being in it and she makes me a better man,” The strange flutter happened again and she smiled softly. “Before I met her I didn’t think I would ever be capable of loving anyone, she showed me I was wrong,”

She fell back asleep to the sound of him softly talking to their daughter.

~~**~~

Aeris stared down at the tiny picture in her hand as she opened the door to the shop. Ganondorf hadn’t been able to go to her appointment today, due to several large orders being placed back to back. 

The sound of an angle grinder filled the air along with the smell of heated metal. She let herself into his office and pressed the button for the intercom. “Hey babe, I'm here,” She had been banned from entering the actual workshop the day after they found out she was pregnant, not that it bothered her any.

The angle grinder stopped and he poked his head out of the door still wearing his safety glasses and a leather apron. “How’d it go?” 

She giggled and held out the picture to him. “Good,” 

He stepped into the office and took the picture from her. “You know I still have no idea what i’m looking at,” He grumbled.

“Ok well that is a foot,” She pointed to the tiny foot. “That that’s a hand,” He nodded slowly amazed by the tiny life they had created. “And that’s the baby's head,” 

“Wait,” He held the picture closer to his face. “If that’s the head, what’s that?” He pointed to something on the picture similar in size and shape to what she said was the baby’s head.

“That’s baby number two,” 

His head snapped toward her and a smile split her face. “Number two?” He took a step back. “As in there's two of them?” 

She shook her head. “We’re having twins,”

He sat down suddenly, with a dazed grin on his face. “So we need another crib?”

~~**~~

“Babe I can’t see my toes!” She cackled maniacally while standing in their shared bathroom.

Ganondorf poked his head into the bathroom. “Are you laughing or crying?” His reading glasses were perched on the end of his nose, slightly askew.

"Laughing," She giggled and kissed his nose.

~~**~~

“There!” Aeris sat up suddenly. “Did you feel it?”

“That was definitely Thing one,” Ganondorf smiled as he felt the slight thump under his hand. “She’s a papa’s girl,” 

Aeris rolled her eyes. “You just like her because she kicks the shit out of my kidney,”

“She’s feisty I like it,” 

~~**~~

“Hey do we have any Pop Tarts?” Aeris called as she dug through the cabinets.

“Babe you asked if we had pickles two minutes ago,” Ganondorf called back from the living room. “Please tell me you aren’t eating a Pop Tart pickle sandwich again!”

She froze, looking a lot like a raccoon caught digging through the garbage. “Nooooooo,”

~~**~~

Soft classical music filled the nursery as Aeris put the finishing touches on the desert landscape on the far wall. The walls of the nursery were painted to be a farm landscape that slowly transitioned into a desert and back. She wanted the nursery to be a perfect blend of the happier parts of their childhoods. 

There was a sharp jab in her kidney and she checked her watch. 12:30 right on time. 

“Alright you two play nice,” She stuck the paintbrush in her hand behind her ear and slowly stepped down off of the stepping stool she was using, Ganondorf would have had a heart attack if he saw her, but he was in the basement putting together furniture while she finished painting.

A knock at the door drew her attention. They were expecting Link and Malon to come by the help move furniture. She she waddled her way to the front door still holding the small can of paint. “I’m coming!”

She opened the door and the can of paint fell from her hands, splattering it’s contents across her legs and floor. She hadn’t seen the man standing on their doorstep in years and he had grown a beard but there was no mistaking those green eyes. 

“Dad?” She stepped back away from the door keenly aware of his eyes on her rounded stomach.

“Hey Sweet Pea,” He licked his lips nervously. 

“How did you find me?” She tried to put the door between them but he stepped forward and put his hand against it pushing it back open.

“The internet is a hell of a thing,” His eyes flicked to her face for a moment before returning to her stomach. “Look at you all grown up, how old are you know?” He chuckled darkly. “It’s hard not to see you as my little girl still,”

“I’m twenty-four,” She followed his gaze to her left hand, her ring was simple, Ganondorf had made it last year for their fifth anniversary. 

“So who’s the lucky guy?” He leaned to look past her.

“He’s down stairs,” She sent a panicked glance to the slightly open basement door. “I can go get him, if you want to meet him,”

She made a move toward the door but he grabbed her arm. She wanted to call out to Ganondorf but knew that if she did her father would lash out. 

“That won’t be necessary,” The cold tone of his voice sent chills down her spine. “I won’t be here long,” She tried to smile at him. “You know I searched your name the other day out of sheer curiosity and the first thing that popped up was an ultrasound picture,” He chuckled and tightened his grip on her arm. “And I thought to myself, Nah my little girl is smarter than that she knows what would happen if she brought a life into the world, I made sure she did,” He put his free hand into his pocket and Aeris let out a choked sob. “But the more I got to looking i figured out it was true,” 

His eyes were crazed now, he had the same look on his face that he had on that night years ago. She tried to jerk away from him and scream for Ganondorf but he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled a gleaming knife from his pocket. “Are you really that stupid girl?” He twisted the fist full of her hair and pulled her head back. “I figured that your Mama dying was enough to cleanse you, but I guess I was wrong,” Cold dread flooded through her as he traced the knife over her stomach. 

“I should have done this years ago, it’s the only way to keep the world safe and clean,”

White hot pain exploded through her as he drove the knife up and into her stomach and the last thing she saw as her vision faded was Ganondorf coming through the basement door, with an expression of pure terror on his face.

~~**~~

“She’s only twenty seven weeks,” She heard Ganondorf’s panicked voice as she drifted back to the brink of consciousness. “Fuck, they’re still so small,”

“Sir I need you to calm down,” A new female voice drew her attention but she couldn’t open her eyes. “You’re wife and children are in good hands, but I suggest you start calling any family you want here,” 

A cool damp feeling washed over her and she drifted back into the depths of unconsciousness, as a low even tone filled the air.

“She’s crashing!” 

~~**~~

Zelda, Nabooru, Link, and Malon burst into the hospital’s waiting room to see a blood covered Ganondorf sitting by himself in the corner with his head in his hands. As they rushed over to him they realized that he was staring blankly at the ground.

“Fuck what happened?” Nabooru skidded to a halt and crouched to look him in the face.

“She answered the door,” He sounded a thousand miles away as he looked up at her, with an expression that none of them had seen before. “And you know I almost went to see who it was, because Link had just texted me that they were running late, but I didn’t because who expects their wife to get fucking stabbed for answering the door,”

Zelda sank against the wall with tears streaming down her face while Malon buried her face into Link’s shoulder. 

Nabooru gripped his shoulders tightly. “G, this isn’t your fault,” 

He looked up at her with a vacant stare. “But I froze,” He sounded so broken, the usual cocky almost arrogant air he usually held was gone. “I spent so many fucking years so full of useless rage and the one time I needed it I froze,” Nabooru gripped his hands as they started shaking. “Normally she would yell to let me know who was at the door but she didn’t this time, so I decided to check on her and when I got to the top of the stairs I saw him standing over her with that fucking knife and I just fucking froze,” 

“Fuck,” Nabooru pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I watched him panic when he saw me,” He chuckled darkly. “I think he was expecting me to be some scrawny kid in a sweater vest, but you know I'm me, seven six in jeans and a band t-shirt, and I just stood there as he dropped the knife and bolted. I couldn’t move, all I could do was look at her laying there,” He broke down into sobs. “I don’t remember calling the cops, I don’t remember the ride here, all I can remember is her laying there and that I froze,”

His friends gathered around him, wrapping their arms around him, because that’s what they did. They were there for each other when they needed it, when one of them needed a shoulder or four to cry on they were there. 

“Mr. Dragmire,” Ganondorf bolted up, easily dragging his friends up with him. “Your wife is out of surgery,” The group relaxed a bit. “But there were complications, I know we said that we would try to keep the babies in utero so they could finish gestation, but the knife perforated her uterus and we had to deliver them,” The surgeon folded her hands. “The girl is strong and doing very well, a few weeks in the NICU and she should be good to go,” He froze, the girl, why had she said it like like. “The boy on the other hand is struggling, his lungs are very underdeveloped, he’s going to need around the clock care for a while,” 

Link and Nabooru had to catch him as he fell back. A boy, a son, he had a son.

“And Aeris?” Malon asked.

“I’m afraid we’ve had to put her into a medically induced coma,” All of their hearts stopped. “She threw a clot on the table and we induced the coma to try to prevent any serious damage to her brain,” 

His entire world was crashing around him, he could hear Nabooru saying his name but it was like she was talking underwater. He felt hands on his shoulders but didn’t know who they belonged to. 

If only he would have answered to door instead.

~~**~~

White, everything was white. White walls, white floors even her dress was white. She looked around dazed, is this where she was supposed to be? No, she was sure that she needed to be somewhere else, but where? Where was here?

She looked down at her hands but they were fuzzy around the edges, like her eyes were closed and she was trying to remember what her hands were supposed to look like. Something had happened, something bad but she couldn't seem to remember what. She remembered being scared and a sudden burst of pain, but nothing else. 

Her hand absentmindedly drifted to her stomach and a wave of panic washed over her, it was still, but she was sure that something was supposed to be moving in there. Her breathing quickened and she noticed for the first time that there was a rapid beeping sound but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. As she began hyperventilating the beeping increased in tempo only fueling her panic more.

Then there were voices, soft ones trying to calm her. She knew them but couldn’t put a face to them. Something wrapped around her hand but when she looked nothing was there, the deepest of the voices was closer now, she knew that voice, but from where?

A sudden wave of warmth washed over her and with it came oblivion.

~~**~~

Her eyes fluttered open and were immediately accosted by blinding white lights. She tried to take in a deep breath but choked on something lodged in her throat. She gagged around whatever it was as panic settled in. 

She brought her hands up to her face and found something attached to her mouth keeping it slightly open, her immediate instinct was to grab it and pull, but a pair of large hands wrapped around hers and pulled them away. "It's ok," Her head snapped to the source of the voice and she was met by a pair of golden eyes. "It's a tube to help you breath, a nurse is on her way to get it out," 

He looked how she felt, his red hair was pulled into a messy bun and his clothes were rumpled as if he had been sleeping in the chair by her bed. 

A nurse appeared in the doorway and did a little happy dance her blue eyes crinkling behind her glasses. "Oh I love when they wake up!" She bustled over to the side of her bed. "How are you feeling dearie?" She started pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "You've been under for three weeks now, so you're going to be a little groggy but it should clear up soon," 

Three weeks? There was no way that was right.

Aeris pointed to her throat and gagged and then made a motion of punching herself in the head. It felt like her head was stuck in Ganondorf's power hammer.

"Oh I know these tubes are just dreadful," Ganondorf was rubbing soft circles with his thumb over her knuckles. "We'll get you straightened out in a jiffy," The nurse reached up and carefully pulled away the tape holding the tube in place. "Now you're going to feel some mild discomfort," 

Mild discomfort her ass.

When the nurse pulled on the tube it felt more like razor wire coming up than a tube. Once it was finally out she groaned. "Owww," It sounded more like a croak than her voice. "I sound like a bullfrog," She paused for a minute taking in her surroundings. "I feel like a bullfrog,"

"You're the most beautiful bullfrog I've ever seen," She sent him a scathing glare.

The nurse laughed. "Aren't you two just adorable," She patted Aeris's hand. "Alright dearie I'm going to get you some water," Aeris managed a small 'thank you' and the nurse turned to leave. 

As she exited the room she put both hands in the air. "Mrs. Dragmire woke up!" And several triumphant cries came from what she assumed was the nurses station.

"They've all been rooting for you," He smiled at her, he was so obviously exhausted. "And they're all absolutely smitten with Thing One and Thing Two," 

Her eyes widened and she looked down at her stomach. It wasn't completely flat but it had lost most of its volume. "It's alright they're fine," She relaxed a little her head throbbing made it hard to concentrate. "They're in the NICU. Thing One is feisty as Always, she'll be ready to go home any day now. Thing Two's lungs still need a little more time," 

She groaned. "Hylia please tell me you didn't name our kids Thing One and Thing Two while I was asleep," 

He laughed, the first real laugh he'd managed in weeks. "I knew better than to name them without your input," 

"Good," She laid her head back to rest against her pillow, just as the nurse came back into the room. 

~~**~~

“Why was I under for so long?” Three days after waking up her doctors had finally given her the ok to visit the NICU and she was beyond excited. 

Ganondorf sighed softly, from the very beginning of their relationship they had promised to never sugar coat things. "They tried to wake you up twice, the first time you seized so they put you back under," 

"And the second?" She leaned back in the wheelchair to look up at him. 

He took a shaky breath. "You coded," He was staring blankly ahead of them as he pushed her the halls. "It took them six minutes to get you back," He stopped to press the button for the elevator.

"I'm sorry," She looked down at her feet as the door to the elevator slid open.

"No, stop that," He pushed her into the elevator and pressed the button for the nursery floor before kneeling before her and taking her hands. "None of this is your fault,"

The elevator dinged and he squeezed her hand softly before wheeling her out into the hallway. 

She was buzzing with excitement as they approached the nursery. She had dreamed of holding their children for months and now she was just a few minutes away from doing so.

"Breathe Aeris," He knew her too well.

~~**~~

Seeing the room full of isolettes made her heart ache. Each one they passed held an impossibly tiny baby connected to tubes and machines. 

She reached up to grab his hand, holding on to it like a life line. He squeezed her fingers gently, giving her silent reassurance. 

A few of the isolettes had mothers sitting next to them, either gently holding their tiny babies or speaking to them softly through the ports. One of them a young blonde looked up and waved as they passed.

A pang of rage washed over her, these strangers had likely seen her babies before she even knew they were out in the world. The rage was quickly overshadowed by guilt, it wasn't their fault and she knew it, but the pain of not being the first person to hold them was overwhelming.

A Hylian man was silently weeping with his head pressed against the isolette he was sitting beside. Ganondorf stopped pushing her and went to the man's side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

She was proud of him, talking to people and being open was something that he had always struggled with, but here he was giving another struggling father reassurance.

She listened to Ganondorf softly speak to the grieving man and scanned the few remaining isolettes. She stopped as she spotted a pair of isolettes pushed closer together than the others. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw that the baby in the isolette closest to her had a shock of bright red hair. She pushed herself up from the wheelchair and took a tentative step forward.

She really wasn't supposed to be walking but nothing was going to stop her from seeing her babies. Her steps were unsteady but she pushed forward determined to reach her goal. 

She took a heaving breath as her palms came to rest on the plastic barrier between her and the tiny sleeping baby. 

She choked back a soft sob as her daughter stirred slightly, stretching one of her tiny legs and yawning. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she let the tears come. "Thing one," He put his chin gently on top of her head. "She's still feisty as ever," 

Her fingers lingered on the plastic as he guided her to the other isolette, he supported most if her weight relieving some of the pressure from her hips. "And Thing two," She sighed softly as she looked the second baby, it was smaller and less active. "He's a quiet one,"

"He?" She looked up to Ganondorf who was smiling softly.

"Don't ask me how," He put his hand on the plastic next to hers. "The doctors are baffled too," 

"We have a son?" She giggled lightly. “But we don’t have any boy names picked out,”

It felt good to hear him laugh, some of the darkness around them melted away giving the light room to shine through. “Believe me Nabooru has been panicking trying to find ones we would like,” 

“Nabs, picking out baby names?” She snorted and the tiny baby flinched slightly. “Who thought that was a good idea?”

“We don’t have to name them right now,” She watched him place a gentle hand on the girls isolette. “We can wait till we find something,” 

“Aelin and Arlo,” He looked down at her taken aback by the sureness of her decision. 

“Aelin and Arlo?” She nodded still not taking her eyes off of their children. “If that’s what you want, I love them,” 

“They can have more traditional Gerudo middle names if you want,” He hummed against the top of her head. 

"Nabooru's middle name is Rosire, how does Aelin Rosire sound?" She choked back a tiny sob and ran her fingers over the plastic keeping her from her daughter. 

"I love it," She leaned back into his chest. "But if she's named after Nabooru he's being named after you. Arlo Kolurun," He shuddered at the sound of his own middle name, there was a reason she was one of the only people that knew it. 

"Aelin Rosire and Arlo Kolurun Dragmire," He wrapped his arms tightly around her, soaking in their first true moments together as a family

~~**~~

The pale cream walls of Dr. Sinha's office were a welcome comfort for Aeris. The various pictures lining her therapist desk and walls depicted her favorite patients, past and present. Aeris smiled softly when she spotted the one of her and Ganondorf, they were smiling brightly at the camera holding each other close.

"So Aeris how are you feeling?" She turned her attention back to the woman sitting across from her. Dr. Elizabeth Sinha was a lovely middle aged Hylian woman, she always looked impeccably put together, with her colorful sweaters and her graying brown hair pulled into a loose but efficient bun. 

"Please don't act like this is our first session," Aeris folded her arms across her chest, much like she use to when she was younger.

"I genuinely would like to know how you're feeling. I haven't seen you in awhile," Dr. Sinha's sweater was a pale orange today, it went well with the light grey skirt she was wearing.

Aeris sighed. "I'm alright for the most part, scars are healing nicely," 

"And how do you feel about those?" Great this was going to be one of those sessions.

"I feel like they went a little overboard with them, but there's nothing I can do about it now," Her abdomen was marred by an ugly scar that looked like an upside down 'T'. Apparently when she fell the knife had sliced up through her stomach and then she had the normal cesarean scar.

"It's good that you realize that," She watched Dr. Sinha write something on the clipboard balanced on her knee. "Now I want to talk about the attack itself," 

"What about it?" Hylia she hated that look. That 'come now, you know' look. 

"How do you feel about it?" 

She took a moment to gather herself. "Honestly I'm pissed," Pissed was putting it lightly.

"Anger is good. Now tell me about it, why are you angry?" 

"Because we were good, we were good and happy and," She sighed. "Now I flinch every time someone knocks at the door, I wake up panicking thinking I'm back in the hospital with tubes down my throat or because I can't feel the babies kicking," Dr. Sinah was nodding slowly as she took notes, knowing that once Aeris started ranting there was no stopping her until she was done. "But mostly I'm pissed because he's the one who did this to me," 

"He being you father?" 

Aeris nodded. "After everything he's taken from me and everything he's put me through, this is the worst. This is what I can never forgive him for," Tears were starting to burn in her eyes and she took a shaky breath. “But, fuck him, because I won, I proved him wrong,” She shook the tears away and smiled. “I have two beautiful babies that I get to bring home tomorrow, and I get to sit on my couch and love the shit out of them,”

Dr. Sinah sat back in her chair and smiled. 

~~**~~

“Aeris please turn around,” 

She sighed and turned back around in the front seat of the car. “I’m sorry babe, I just can’t stop looking at them,”

The twins were sleeping peacefully in their car seats while Aeris was buzzing with excitement. They would finally be home, she could finally hold them as much as she wanted. No more pesky tubes and wires would be in their way.

“I know,” She knew he was excited too, but more practical. “We’re two minutes from the house, you can wait two minutes,” 

She pretended to pout. “Meanie,” 

He rolled his eyes as they pulled into the driveway, the second the car was in park Aeris jumped out and hurried to open the backdoor. She carefully unbuckled Arlo’s car seat, while Ganondorf got Aelin. 

She cooed softly at Arlo and he stirred slightly in his sleep. "I can't get over how perfect they are," 

"Me either," He easily held Aelin's car seat in one hand while he unlocked the front door. 

She eyed the spot just inside the door wearily, but instead of blood stained carpet there was only dark wood. 

She had to admit, they had fantastic friends. They had taken it upon themselves to finish setting up the nursery and they had even changed the flooring in the living room, all while Aeris was still in the hospital. 

Arlo stretched as Aeris sat the car seat down on the floor, He brought his tiny arms up and his hands smushed against his face. 

Aeris cooed softly as she unbuckled the boy and brought his up to rest against her chest. He snuggled into the warmth there and opened his eyes. They were still the cloudy blue of a newborn, but they would soon change to either green or gold and part of her wished it would be green. 

"Hey, that hurts," She turned to see Ganondorf holding Aelin, her tiny fists were wound into his hair, pulling it as she stretched. 

Aeris laughed and carefully balanced Arlo in one arm to help remove Aelin's hands from Ganondorf's hair. 

"Here let me have her," Aelin made a face as she was transferred from her father to her mother, clearly unhappy with the turn of events, but calmed when she felt her brother nearby.

"We're going to have our hands full," Ganondorf brought his arms around Aeris pulling his small family close to him. 

"Let's enjoy them while they're small," She giggled and the babies in her arms looked up at her. "Before their Auntie Nabooru gets ahold of them," 

Ganondorf sighed. "She's going to spoil them," 

"Babe," She looked up at him and the twins mimicked the motion. "We're going to spoil them," 

He laughed and she laid her head against his chest. "True,"

As she stood there holding their children while he held her, everything was suddenly worth it. Everything they had struggled through and fought for had been to get them to this moment, and in this moment everything was perfect.


	3. Soundproof Padding and Open Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern/Music AU
> 
> “I can’t find Kit.” Aeris stood and made one more round through her apartment. “Like he’s not anywhere in the apartment,”
> 
> “Did you check the windows,”
> 
> Aeris’ heart dropped, she’d opened the windows last night to let in some fresh air. “I have to go,”
> 
> Aeris quickly hung up the phone and rushed to the open window. She looked up the fire escape. ‘Please Hylia tell me he’s not on the roof.’ A muffled crash from the apartment next door drew her attention and she noticed the open window next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for the groups singing voices:  
Ganondorf definitely sounds like Ivan Moody from FFDP super powerful but can be surprisingly soft
> 
> Link sounds like Joshua Radin soft and soothing 
> 
> Zelda sounds like Schuyler Fisk, super soft but still powerful
> 
> Aeris sounds like a mix of Amalee and Lollia (Check them out on Youtube)

Aeris wandered around her empty apartment, shaking a half empty bowl of cat food. “Kit,” She clicked her tongue several times. “Here kitty, kitty,” Where the hell was that cat?

She stopped and listened trying to hear the bell attached to Kit’s bow tie collar. “Kit you better not be stuck under the bed again!” Was her cat overweight? Possibly. Aeris made her way through the kitchen and put the food bowl down on the counter. 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight. If Kit was stuck under the bed again, she’d have to call Kilus to come and help her lift the bed to get him out. She flicked on her bedroom light and dropped to her knees, searching under the bed for the grey striped cat. 

She groaned and laid in her bedroom floor defeated, Kit wasn’t there. She turned off the flashlight and dialed Kilus’ number. He answered after three rings, he sounded tired, probably coming off of a night shift. 

“Hello,” 

“I can’t find Kit.” Aeris stood and made one more round through her apartment. “Like he’s not anywhere in the apartment,”

“Did you check the windows,”

Aeris’ heart dropped, she’d opened the windows last night to let in some fresh air. “I have to go,”

Aeris quickly hung up the phone and rushed to the open window. She looked up the fire escape. ‘Please Hylia tell me he’s not on the roof.’ A muffled crash from the apartment next door drew her attention and she noticed the open window next door. 

It was worth a shot, anything was better than the roof.

She ran her fingers through her hair and opened her front door. She stood in front of the door to the apartment beside hers trying to convince herself that it was ok to knock on the door. She’d been close with the Hicksons but they’d moved several weeks ago and she hadn't met her new neighbor yet. She's actually never even seen them.

She took several deep breaths and knocked on the door sharply. There were several more loud crashes and muffled curses. “Coming!” Ok so it was a guy. That was fine Aeris could handle that. 

Another loud crash made Aeris wince but she could hear the apartments occupant making his way to the door. The door cracked open and Aeris’ heart stopped. The man that opened the door was magnificent. His hair was impossibly red and fell in thick ropes around his shoulders secured by a thick black headband. His skin was a deep rich brown and double sleeve tattoos were visible under the rolled sleeves of the red flannel he wore. His eyes were like two golden coins buried in his ridiculously handsome face. 

As he opened the door more Aeris realized that he was tall, oh so very tall. “Can I help you?” Oh his voice was so deep.

“Um..” Aeris was struggling to find words. “I… My names Aeris, I live next door.” She pointed to her front door. “I’m looking for my cat, I think he got out an open window,”

“Grey tabby?” The door opened more and Aeris got another glance at how massive the man was. He was almost as wide as the door frame.

“Yes!” Aeris sighed in relief.

“He was in my bathtub,” The man motioned for Aeris to follow him.

Aeris briefly remembered something her mother told her about not going into strangers homes, but shoved the thoughts aside. “Yeah, he really likes bathtubs,”

The man let out a deep rumble of a laugh. “He freaked when I tried to grab him,” That sounded like Kit. Aeris noticed several boxes stacked in the living room, was he still unpacking?

“Yeah that sounds like Kit,” A streak of grey fur launched itself at Aeris and she easily caught the shaking feline. She checked him over for any injuries and looked to her new neighbor. He was standing awkwardly in his living room with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. “Thank you, I hope he wasn’t too much trouble,” 

“Nah, It was just a little strange to wake up to a random cat in my bathroom,” The man rubbed the back of his head and followed Aeris back to the door. 

“I’ll be sure to close the window he got out off. I know what it’s like to go to take a shower and end up with a very angry wet cat running around,” She laughed, it hadn’t been an isolated occasion. 

Aeris stepped out into the hall and turned to look at her new neighbor. “Well I guess I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” The man gave a small smile. “It was nice to meet you,”

“It was nice to…” The door was closed in her face. “Meet you too…” Aeris readjusted Kit in her arms. “Well that wasn’t very nice was it Kit?” The cat looked up at Aeris with green eyes. “Who wants a can of wet food?” 

~~**~~

Aeris didn’t see her neighbor again for weeks and even then it was just a glimpse of him climbing the fire escape, but she knew his schedule, or lack of one. The man seemed to have no set schedule for anything, he did whatever whenever and Aeris swore that he’d gone three days without sleep last week.

She only learned his name when a piece of his mail ended up in her mailbox. ‘Ganondorf Dragmire’ It had only been a piece of junk mail but she still slid it under his door, with a sticky note with a badly drawn smiley face on it.

She often sat in silence listening to his movements trying to figure out what he was doing. She like to make up stories about his days, some days he was a starving artist, others he was a web designer. She’d even made up a whole superhero persona for him, the drawing of which hung on her fridge.

She was coming home from work one day when she noticed an amazon of a woman with striking red hair standing outside of Ganondorf’s apartment. Her skin was the same caramelized brown as his and her hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail. She knocked on his door sharply and sighed.

Aeris cursed her nosiness and stepped forward. “Are you looking for Ganondorf?”

The woman turned to Aeris, even her eyes were the same golden hue. It then dawned on Aeris that this woman was a Gerudo, and that meant… Was the whole one male every hurdred years even still a thing? “Excuse me?” 

Aeris laughed nervously. “I’m his neighbor,” She pointed to her door.

“He’s never gotten to know his neighbors before,” The woman looked from Aeris back to the door. 

Aeris let the eeriness of the women's comment go. “Well my cat accidentally ended up in his apartment, so,” Aeris let the sentence die.

“Do you know if he’s home?” The woman was staring at Ganondorf’s door. 

“I don’t think I've ever seen him leave.” Aeris scrunched her nose. It was true she’d heard him move around the apartment and leave through the window but she’d never heard him open the front door. 

“I knew it!” The woman knocked on his door again, harder this time. “Gan I know you're in there!” Gan? Was this woman special to him? The door creaked open just enough for her to stick her hand through. She turned back to Aeris. “Thank you,” And she was gone.

Aeris let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and unlocked her door. Kit greeted her by rubbing against her legs. “Hey baby,” She kicked off her heels. “How was your day?”

Kit meowed loudly and Aeris sighed. “I know, I know. Foods coming up,” 

She made her way into the kitchen, shrugging of the cardigan she was wearing and draped it over one of the mismatched bar stools. She grabbed Kit’s bowl and filled it with a scoop of dry food, she watched as the grey cat ate happily. “You need to go on a diet,” Kit stopped eating and stared at Aeris. 

Several hours later after Aeris was done with several miscellaneous chores, she stood in the kitchen in her pajamas heating up a Hot Pocket. Her boss Dr. Accardo would probably have a heart attack if she saw what Aeris ate on a daily basis. 

Aeris pulled the scalding mass of cheese and pepperoni wrapped in a golden flaky crust out of the microwave and carefully removed it from the cardboard wrapper. She was about to sit on the couch and watch mindless tv when there was a soft knock at her door. She groaned and put her plate down, Kit jumped up onto the couch beside it. “I swear to the Divine Trinity if you touch that I will cut off what’s left of your dick and feed it to you,” 

Another soft knock reminded Aeris of why she was getting up and she made her way to open the door. The Gerudo woman from before was standing at Aeris door smiling sheepishly. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“No, um.., please come in,” Aeris stepped back and let the woman into her apartment. “Can I get you anything?” Aeris felt the need to offer food or something, her mother had instilled hospitality in her from a very young age.

“No, thank you,” The woman looked around the apartment and Aeris suddenly felt self conscious. “I just wanted to ask If Ganondorf was bothering you in anyway,” 

Aeris sputter. “No I barely know he’s there most of the time,” 

The woman turned and sighed. “I almost wished you’d said yes,” Aeris was very confused. “I wish he’d make more friends,” The woman ran a hand through her ponytail. “We worry about him,”

“We?” Aeris questioned, hoping that she wasn’t intruding.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” The woman took Aeris’ hand and shook it. “My name is Nabooru, I’m Gan’s cousin,” 

Aeris smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Nabooru. I’m Aeris,” 

“Aeris,” Nabooru mulled the name over and smiled. “Well Aeris, Will you help me keep an eye on him?” 

“Um…” Aeris pretty much already kept an eye on him but being asked to by his family seemed strange. 

“Look, I’ll give you my number and if anything happens just give me a call,” She took out a business card with her name and number on it and handed it to Aeris. “It was nice speaking with you but I have to get going now,”

Still holding the business card Aeris watched Nabooru quickly leave her apartment. She stood there for a while staring at the card, trying to understand what had just happened. She gave up and turned to see Kit wrestling with her now ruined dinner. 

She sighed and went to retrieve another frozen meal. 

~~**~~

Another few weeks passed and Aeris was starting to think that the whole Ganondorf thing was a dream. No noise came from the apartment next door, at all. If it wasn’t for the business card that sat on her coffee table she would be positive that she’d dreamt the whole thing up. 

It was a late Tuesday night when she finally heard signs of life coming from her neighbor. She had to turn down her tv to hear it, but the faint sound of music seeped through the thin walls. She smiled and turned her tv back up, but not enough to drown out the music.

~~**~~ 

Months past and Aeris began to wonder if he thought of her like she thought of him. Did he listen to her move around her apartment? Did he make up stories and scenarios about her? Did he know her taste in music like she knew his? Granted they had the same taste. 

Kit jumped into her lap and butted her head against her face. “I know,” She sighed deeply “I’m crazy,”

~~**~~

The day that he knocked on her window, she’d been lazily flipping through the channels in her pajamas. She’d stared at him standing on the fire escape for several moments blinking, he waved lightly. Aeris dropped the remote and went to open the window, “Are you ok?” He climbed through. “Do I need to call Nabooru?”

“When did?” Ganondorf sighed and shook his head. “Never mind.” He ran a hand through the thick strands of his hair. “Can you sing?”

Aeris cocked her head. “Sing?”

He smiled sheepishly. “Well I know you can, I’ve heard you,” Aeris flushed crimson. “I was just wondering if you would help me with something,” 

“Singing?” Aeris swallowed thickly. 

“I need a female vocalist on this track and I heard you singing to Kit the other night… That sounded creepy,” He stopped and exhaled.

“No it’s fine I hear you all the time,” They stood staring at each other and burst into laughter. 

After they got over their fit of laughter Ganondorf straightened and looked at Aeris. “So will you help me? You’ll be completely anonymous.”

Aeris shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

~~**~~

Ganondorf as it turned out was a rather popular music streamer, and by rather popular she meant he made enough money from ad revenue and merchandise sales to live comfortably. He ushered Aeris into the spare bedroom, which he’d converted into a makeshift recording booth, complete with noise canceling padding on the walls. 

He sat down at the computer in the corner of the room and opened his recording software. “Ok do you know this song?” 

He pressed play and a haunting melody about love and loss filled the room. Aeris did know the song, but the voice signing was unfamiliar. “Is this you?” His voice was gruff but melodic, well suited for heavier rock, but could easily pull off being soft and soothing.

He scratched the back of his head. “Uh, yeah,” He paused the music and turned to her. “I usually do harder stuff but I wanted to try something new,” 

“And then you realized that you picked a duet,” She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

“Yeah,” There was a small silence. “I was going to scrap it, but then I heard you singing the other day,” He smiled sheepishly again. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you,” 

“Well here I am,” Aeris tapped a microphone near her. “Tell me what to do,” 

~~**~~

Aeris paced around her living room. She’d gotten the notification that Ganon uploaded the recording, along with a text from him telling her it was up, a few minutes ago. She was beyond nervous. 

Her phone chimed again and she nearly fell over her couch to get to it. She groaned when it was just a text from Ganondorf.

Calm down I can hear you pacing - Ganondorf, 2:36 pm

Another chime

I know it can be nerve wracking - Ganondorf, 2:37 pm

She groaned and dropped her phone on the couch. Recording the song had actually been rather fun, but waiting for his fans feedback was going to kill her. 

Her phone vibrated again… and again… and again… By the time she managed to pick her phone back up there were to many notifications for her phone to handle and the poor thing locked up. She bolted for the window and threw it open, Ganondorf’s window was just a few paces away and was already open. 

She crawled through and Ganondorf was sitting on his couch in a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt, with his laptop on his lap. “My phone spazzed, what are they saying?” She stumbled over to the couch, nearly knocking over a box of merch. 

He merely lifted the laptop and handed it to her. “Here,” 

She watched him make his way into his kitchen and then turned her attention to the screen.

Visaauk - Whoa bro! Where did you find this chick? She’s got some pipes!

Queensyrup - Does she have her own channel? Why didn’t you give her credit???

Linkloudspeaker - Dude… I’m gonna have to steal her…

ZapZelda - Link, No

Grousetart56789 - Where’s this girls credit???

Replygaff - Her voice is perfect for Sadcore!! Do we have a new queen????

UnfinishedZora - Sadcore?? What about DreamPop?? 

Aeris smiled lazily. They liked her, they really liked her. She scrolled through a couple more comments until one caught her eye.

SexyGanon42 - I don’t see what everyone is freaking out about. She’s not that good…

GanGirl364 - I’m with SG42. She doesn’t even get credit. I don’t even know why he posted this. 

The laptop was closed suddenly and Aeris jumped. “Ignore them, fangirls are nuts,” 

“GanGirl364?” Aeris looked up at Ganondorf and giggled. 

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know…” He shuddered. “They scare me,” He handed Aeris a steaming mug. “I hope you like Chamomile,” 

Aeris took the mug gingerly. “I love it,” 

~~**~~

Several months passed as Aeris and Ganondorf got closer. Most of their nights were spent either texting or with each other and a pizza. Aeris sat at her desk scrolling idly through a feed dedicated to Ganondorf’s channel, when she stumbled across a familiar username.

Replygaff - Whatever happened to that girl he collabed with? Did we ever figure out who she was??

Pieflorse - No, But I would totes subscribe to her!

GanGirl364 - I wouldn’t waste my time with her. He hasn’t mentioned her again and probably never will.

Aeris closed the feed and sat back. “Whatcha doing Aeris?” 

Her bosses voice nearly made her fall out of her chair. “Nothing Dr. Accardo,” 

The Zora woman managed to be both intimidatingly beautiful and impossibly smart. She smiled knowingly at Aeris. “Ok well my last patient just left, so you can start shutting down for the day,” 

Aeris nodded and started the process of shutting down the office for the day. “Hey doc?” The Zora woman turned back to Aeris. “Do you know where I can get Recording equipment?” 

~~**~~ 

Aeris stared at the pile of recording equipment in her spare bedroom, her bank account was currently weeping. She had no idea where to start, the rolls of soundproofing foam were probably the best, but there was no way that she’d be able to put it up by herself. 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

I need your help… - Me. 7:20 pm

Is something wrong? - Ganman 7:22 pm

No… I think I did something stupid tho… - Me 7:22 pm

You ok? - Ganman 7: 23 pm

Yup, peachy. Just come over please. The door is unlocked. - Me 7:24 pm

Aeris heard her door open. “I’m back here!” Aeris listened as Ganondorf made his way through her apartment after he gave Kit a brief greeting. When he appeared in the doorway she smiled. “I think I killed my bank account,” 

“Aeris,” He had to bend over to stop himself from laughing. “What is all of this?” 

“GanGirl364 pissed me off ok,” Aeris crossed her arms. “I got everything the guy at the store told me I would need,” 

“Yeah,” He held back another laugh. “You got everything alright,” 

“Don’t laugh!” Aeris pouted and threw a small roll of padding at him. “Just help me set all this up,” 

The next few hours were spent turning the unused spare room into her own personal recording booth. After the room was finished he helped her set up her accounts and showed her how to use the editing software. By the time they were finished with everything it was early in the morning and they were both exhausted. 

“Thank you so much,” Aeris sat back in the computer chair.

“Anytime,” He stood and stretched, his back gave several loud pops. “You should get to bed,”

“I spent too much money on this chair to not sleep right here,” She leaned back in the chair, dangerously close to tipping it over.

Ganondorf pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a moment, and Aeris’ phone chimed. “There,” He smiled. ‘Your first subscriber,”

~~**~~

Aeris spent the next several days researching sadcore and dreampop. Replygaff and UnfinishedZora had been right her voice fit perfectly with the women famous for the genres. She picked a few of the songs and started the process of recording them, but first she sent a quick text.

About to record my first song - Me 12:30 pm

Good luck - Ganondork 12:31 

She put on her headphones and turned to face the mic. 

~~**~~

She sent the link to her account to her closest friends and family first. Her mother had been ecstatic that her daughter was going to be famous, but several of her friends were a bit more apprehensive. 

“So what you're gonna quit your job and sing for a living?” The blond man sitting across from her took a sip of his coffee.

“Kilus we’ve known each other since middle school. Does that really sound like something I would do?” Aeris put her tea down. “It’s just a hobby for now,” 

“For now?” His ears flattened. “So you do plan for this to go somewhere?”

“I’m open to the possibility,” 

~~**~~ 

Aeris waited until she had a nice collection of songs on her channel before she set her plan in motion. She made a fake account and linked her real account to the feed.

Schnitzelquokka6546984- OMFG!!! I found her!!! [link]

And she sat back and waited for part one of her plan to unfold.

~~**~~ 

“You want to do another collab?” Ganondorf sipped the mug of tea in his hands. 

“Do you not want to?” Aeris swished the mug in her hands, stirring the amber liquid inside. 

The two of them sat comfortably on Aeris’ couch, the TV playing softly in the background. It had been almost a year since Ganondorf moved next door.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” He put his mug on the coffee table. “I’m just wondering why you do?” 

Aeris shrugged. “I dunno. I like singing with you I guess,” 

She watched him quickly pick the mug up and take a sip. “I have a charity stream coming up later this month,” He put the mug in his lap. “We could do something before then,” He seemed to mull something over. “Let me talk to the people i’m gonna be streaming with. I may be able to talk them into letting join us for that.” 

~~**~~

Aeris laid on her couch lazily flicking through the channels. Her phone chimed and she traded the remote for the slim black phone. A fan had mentioned her in a comment.

LilRito69- Has anyone noticed that ever since that collab with @Aeris that @Ganondorf has been posting nothing but love songs???

Aeris debated texting Ganondorf, but decided against it. These comments were too intriguing. 

Sabert00th- Oh shit, you right

GoronWrestling- Is something happening there??? 

Ninjaleggings- Man there’s no telling he’s so secretive and no one knows anything about her…

Gaurknot- I ship it

Aeris paused, her thumb hovering over the last comment. Almost as if he was reading her mind, or at least reading the same comment thread, a text from Ganondorf flashed across the top of her screen. 

How does it feel to be the center of a fandom scandal?- Ganon 5:23 pm

Is that what this is? - Me 5:24 pm

She frowned when he didn’t respond. Had she said something wrong? She got up to make something to eat, and her phone chimed again.

You want to add fuel to the fire?- Ganon 5:30 pm

What do you have in mind?- Me 5:31 pm

~~**~~

Aeris sat in Ganondorf’s recording booth smiling like a mad man. He was a mad genius and she was his eager lab assistant. The song he’d picked out was absolutely perfect, it had an amazing combination of longing lyrics and suggestive themes. 

He adjusted the mic in front of him and turned to her. “You ready,” 

Aeris stood and adjusted her own mic, “Oh yeah,” 

~~**~~

Aeris and Ganondorf sat in his living room cackling like two witches dancing naked on a black sabbath. “Wait, wait, listen to this one!” Aeris cleared her voice. “Why does it sound like they were having vocal sex in my ears?” 

“How about this,” Ganondorf took a few wheezing breaths. “Is it legal for two people to sound so freaking sensual?” 

Aeris snorted. “Oh look here’s one about me,” She adjusted her legs in Ganondorf’s lap to help herself sit up straighter. “Dude Aeris could be an eight foot tall guy in drag for all we know, but damn it if I'm not attracted to her voice,” 

Aeris dissolved into a fit of giggles and she could feel the other end of the couch shaking from Ganondorf’s laughter. Aeris imagined him in drag doing a voice over of one of her videos and had to grab the back of the couch to keep herself from falling off of it.

~~**~~ 

Hey are you free this weekend? - Ganondoof 2:45 pm

Aeris took a quick moment to check her phone while sitting at her desk. 

Yeah why? - Me 2:46 pm

She looked out to the empty lobby, Thursdays were always slow.

Remember that charity stream? - Ganondoof 2:47 pm

Yeah - Me 2:47 pm

You wanna join in - Ganondoof 2:48 pm

Aeris looked at her phone screen. A live stream?

Like a stream with cameras and stuff? - Me 2:50 pm

We can work you into it slowly - Ganondoof 2:51 pm 

It’s a 12 hr charity stream so you’ll have plenty of time to get comfortable - Ganondoof 2:52 pm

Aeris put her phone down on her desk and put her head in her hands. Was she ready to show her face to the world?

“Everything alright?” Dr. Accardo’s voice made her lift her head. 

She looked up at her boss, the zora’s blue scales fit her white lab coat nicely. “Yeah,” She smiled. 

“Is it about your singing thing?” Aeris groaned, cursing her bosses intuitiveness.

“I just got invited to join a twelve hour chairity stream,” Dr. Accardo nodded. “But there’s going to be cameras.” 

The Zora woman sat on the edge of the desk. “And you’re scared,” Aeris nodded. “Aeris people listen to you to hear your voice I doubt what you look like is going to change anything,”

Aeris sighed and leaned back against her chair. “I guess you’re right,” 

Dr. Accardo smiled and patted Aeris’ hand. “You do whatever you’re comfortable with,” 

She watched her boss walk back into her office and picked her phone back up.

Who all is going to be there? - Me 3:00 pm

~~**~~

Aeris checked the bowls of chips and salsa for the thousandth time. She was beyond nervous and to be honest it was making her a little crazy.

"Calm down, you'll be great," The reassuring smile that Ganondorf sent her way did little to ease her mind.

"What if I mess up?" She tapped her toes. "Or fall? You've watched me trip over nothing before. What if I do it on camera?" 

The large man grabbed her by her shoulders. "We're all going to be acting stupid. It's part of the stream experience," 

"Can I still stay off camera for a few hours?" She took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on anything but the various cameras filling her living room.

"If that's what you want," The thick strands of his hair were pulled into a bun and she found herself wondering how he piled that much hair onto his head.

A swift knock at her door broke her concentration. Ganondorf went to answer but she grabbed his arm. "What if they don't like me?" 

He smiled down at her. "They'll love you," She watched him move to the door and pull it open. 

The two people standing in her doorway were ridiculously beautiful. The woman was tall and willowy, her long blonde hair hung is loose waves around her shoulders.  
The man was athletically built but lacked Ganondorf's height. The beanie he wore partially hid his blond hair adding to his boyish charm. 

The man fist bumped Ganondorf and the woman pulled him into a light hug. "It's great to see you again G," Her voice was high and clear. Aeris suddenly felt insecure.

Ganondorf nodded and ushered the pair into the apartment. "Link, Zelda I'd like you to meet Aeris," 

She smiled and waved feeling more like she was meeting his parents than two of the biggest names on the internet.

~~**~~

After their introductions she'd watched them finish setting up the cameras, the three of them worked in a comfortable silence clearly at perfect ease with each other. 

Once the stream started Aeris sat by herself in a corner of the room, close enough to the mics that she could be heard but out of the camera's view. 

She spoke up every now and then to remind people that she was there and acted as the judge for any of the games they played that required one.

"RequimDuce asked: Why isn't Aeris on camera?" Link popped a handful of Popcorn into his mouth as he spoke.

Aeris shuffled in her seat and opened her mouth to answer but Ganondorf beat her to it. "She's scared that her beauty will take people's minds off of the reason we're doing this stream," He sent a wink her way.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Zelda suddenly rushed back into the frame. "How about if we get a thousand donations in the next hour, Aeris has to either walk or run past the camera,"  
Aeris watched the chat explode and sighed. "I'm down for it," 

~~**~~

Aeris and Ganondorf watched Link and Zelda play a dancing game from the safety of the kitchen. "Are you sure about that bet?" He pulled an armful of canned drinks out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I can just sprint past as fast as I can," She smiled and took one of the drinks from him. 

He looked at her, something flashed across his face but was gone before she could ask about it. "Let's get back over there. Link is kicking Zelda's ass," 

~~**~~

"Well Aeris looks like you've got some running to do," Link smiled wolfishly at her beyond the camera. 

"Ha ah ha," She laughed mockingly as she stood up and moved to the far side of the room, still out of the camera's view. "Can I get a countdown?" 

She readied herself, the door to her bedroom was directly across from her and open. All she had to do was clear the room as fast as she could. 

"Three," Link started.

"Two!" Zelda stood beside the couch gripping Link's shoulders.

"Two and a half," She silently thanked Gan for trying to give her more time.

"ONE!" 

Aeris leapt into action, her task should have been simple, but no one was counting on Kit emerging from under the couch just as Aeris was passing. 

Aeris laid on the floor thankfully obscured by the couch trying to hold in her laughter.

"Is she laughing or crying?" Poor Zelda sounded so concerned. 

"Chat wants to know if you're ok," Link shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Aeris," Ganondorf's voice was calm, he'd seen her like this enough to know that she was perfectly fine.

She rolled over onto her back and gripped her stomach, tears streaming down her face. "I'm ok," She gasped for air. "Is Kit ok?" 

"Kit's fine he ran into the bedroom," Ganondorf crossed his arms while Link and Zelda visibly relaxed. 

"I told you this would happen," She gripped the back of the couch. "I told you," She hauled herself up and into the camera's view. "I already embarrassed myself, so here I am,"

~~**~~

Several hours later Aeris felt completely at ease in front of the camera, she happily laughed and joked with the group. She sat leaning comfortably against Zelda with her feet in Ganondorf’s lap. The stream was winding to a close and the four of them sat talking amongst themselves, the viewers were slowly dwindling. 

“We have about an hour left, what do you guys want to do?” Link sat in the recliner with his legs thrown over the arm.

“Truth or dare is always a safe bet,” Zelda shrugged.

“Ha!” Aeris tilted her head back to look at Zelda. “Is Truth or Dare ever safe?” 

“What’s left of the chat agrees,” Ganondorf threw his head back. “Ugh I hate this game,” 

“That’s only because you got dared to…” Link started to speak but was promptly silenced by Ganondorf throwing a pillow at him. 

“We don’t speak of that,” Aeris cocked her head and made a mental note to try to find whatever they were talking about later.

“It passes the time and frankly I'm about ready to drop,” She looked wearily into the camera. 

The others shrugged and the game began, the dares coming from the viewers. 

“Ugh what is it with you guys and PDA?” Link groaned. 

“The ships!” Aeris cackled.

“Just wait until you get caught up in one,” Link sent Aeris a pointed look. 

“Oh I already am,” She nudged Ganondorf. “What was that fanfic about?”

Ganondorf snickered. “We were neighbors sending each other messages through the fire escape between our apartments,” 

The two laughed, the author had no idea how close they were to reality. “Now smooch you two,” Aeris clapped. “Your fans demand it,”

Link and Zelda rolled their eyes, but slowly leaned in to share a kiss. It was a soft kiss that only two people completely at ease with each other could share. 

“Ok my turn,” Aeris took the laptop from Link and looked into the camera. “Gimme a dare,” She knew what was coming, there was no way she couldn’t.

Toastedpotato: Kiss Ganondorf! 

“Knew it,” Link cackled.

Zelda rested her hand on Aeris’ shoulder. “You don’t have to,” Her eyes darted to Ganondorf who was reclining lazily on the couch. “Neither of you do,”  
Aeris shrugged. “The fans want what the fans want,” She looked to Ganondorf. “Right?”

He shrugged, he seemed bored or maybe just tired. “Yeah,” 

She straightened herself and leaned toward him and he did the same. They both knew it was coming as they leaned forward. She sent him a shy look before she pulled his face closer, the coarse hair of his thin beard tickled her fingers, and their lips met. But it was not like in films or stories. There were no fireworks, but she felt a dull tingle somewhere deep inside.

~~**~~

A week had passed and she had yet to see Ganondorf again, even his channel had been inactive. She stared at the business card with Nabooru’s name and number on it, debating on whether she should call the woman or not. 

What would she even say? Hey I kissed your cousin on a livestream and haven’t heard from him in weeks. She dropped the card on the table and put her head in her hands. Had she ruined their friendship?

~~**~~

Getting drunk probably wasn’t the best solution to her problems, but here she was sitting on her couch with a half empty bottle of wine. Her hands gripped the bottle as she tried to fend off the beginnings of a headache. She tilted her head towards the edge of the couch as she took another long swig of the red liquid.

"Go on tell him you love him." She mumbled darkly to herself. She wasn’t quite sure when she’d decided that she was in love with the man next door, but she was far too drunk to question herself. She fumbled with the bottle as she attempted to place it on the coffee table without spilling it. 

She was going to tell him and she wasn’t going to leave him alone until he acknowledged her. 

She rose to her feet and her head started to spin. She sat back down on the couch, she would tell him in the morning.

~~**~~

He finally uploaded a new video along with an apology for disappearing for so long, claiming that a family emergency required his attention. Aeris laughed bitterly as she read the post, a family emergency really?

She closed her laptop and scooped Kit up into her lap. She debated calling her mother or even Kilus to ask for advice. Her mother would likely be thrilled that Aeris was showing interest in a guy and over share like she always did. And Kilus, well Kilus was a man, he could likely share shed some light on Ganondorf’s side of things.

Aeris scoffed at herself, one kiss on a dare, and she was killing herself thinking about it. Hylia she was such a woman. But, if it was just a kiss that didn’t mean anything, why was he ignoring her? She gently stroked Kit’s back, and a sudden noise drew her attention. Something was moving in Ganondorf’s apartment.  
And it dawned on Aeris that it was the first movement from next door in nearly a month.

~~**~~

She stood outside his door with her hand raised and ready to knock, but what would she say? Hey so remember that kiss? Yeah it spawned an intense desire that is probably nothing, but my stupid lizard brain won’t let it go. She hung her head and took a deep breath, before quickly knocking and tucking her hands behind her back.

She could hear him walking toward the door and was positive that her heart was going to beat out of her chest. The door slowly swung open and Ganondorf looked exhausted, like he hadn’t slept in weeks. “Aeris?”

She smiled sheepishly. “Hey, I uh,” She stumbled over the words. “I heard you moving around and figured I'd come check on you. It’s been a while,”

“Uh, yeah. I had family stuff,” He leaned heavily against the door.

“Oh well I hope everything is ok,” She felt stupid. “I’ll let you get some sleep. You look exhausted,” 

“No, it’s fine,” Her heart pounded ears as he smiled at her. “I missed you,”

“You missed me?” Aeris’ heart skipped a beat. 

“Well yeah,” The way he was smiling made her knees weak. “You’re my best friend,”

Her heart sank. “I’m your best friend?” Did she just get friend zoned?

“That probably sounded sad,” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“No,” She smiled through the hurt. “I think it’s sweet,” Of course she’d read to much into their relationship. Of course she’d do that to herself and she couldn’t be mad at anyone but herself. 

“Hey you ok?” She barely felt his hand on her shoulder, she was to busy trying to keep the tightness in her chest from expanding.

A single tear slid down from her bright green eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down her cheeks. She felt stupid for crying, especially in front of him. 

She felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her close. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. “Hey, what’s wrong?” His voice rumbled deep in his chest. 

She gripped the front his shirt and buried her face in his chest. “I’m so stupid,” More hot tears spilled down her face. 

“You’re not stupid,” He rested his chin on top of her head. “Tell me what’s wrong,” Aeris shook her head vigorously. “Was it something I said?” 

Aeris trembled in his arms. “It’s stupid,” She hiccuped. “I’m stupid,” 

He gripped her chin and tilted her face up to him. “You are not stupid,” His golden eyes searched her face. “Please, tell me,” 

“I,” She jerked her face out of his grip and stumbled backward. “I’m in love with you,” She turned her face away from him, his silence was the final nail in her coffin. She turned to her apartment. “I’ll start looking for a new apartment. You’ll never have to see me again,”

His hand suddenly gripped her arm, and spun her back toward him. He yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss

Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles and their problems, the kiss obliterated every thought. They made each other feel like nothing mattered.

Their lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands found their way to her waist and pulled her closer, the kiss deepened, more passion building between them. Her fingers carded through the thick strands of his hair. He smiled into the kiss and finally pulled away from her, gasping for air.

Aeris’ knees threatened to buckle, but he held her steady. “See,” He pressed his forehead against hers. “It wasn’t stupid,” 

~~**~~

Aeris wandered around the apartment, shaking a half empty bowl of cat food. “Kit,” She clicked her tongue several times. “Here kitty, kitty,” Where the hell was that cat?

She stopped and listened trying to hear the bell attached to Kit’s bow tie collar. “Kit you better not be stuck under the bed again!” Was her cat overweight? Definitely, but they were working on it. She made her way through the kitchen and put the food bowl down on the counter. 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight. She prayed that Kit wasn’t stuck under the bed again. She flicked on her bedroom light and dropped to her knees, searching under the bed for the grey striped cat. 

She groaned and laid in her bedroom floor defeated, Kit wasn’t there. She turned off the flashlight and called into the next room. “Babe, I can’t find Kit!”

“Did you check the bathtub?” Ganondorf’s rich baritone called back.

“Did you leave any windows open?” She pushed herself up and to her feet. 

“Oh no,” She groaned and ran quickly into the living room.

Ganondorf stood looking out the window. She joined him and looked up the fire escape. “If he’s on the roof, you’re gonna get him.”

A crash from the next apartment drew their attention, they looked at each other and started laughing.

That damn cat.


	4. Instinct Driven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soft Ganondorf, Body Worship (kind of), Knotting
> 
> Side note: I literally can't write a one-shot. I get to caught up in world-building and end up with 10,000+ words also this is my first attempt at A/B/O anything so be gentle.

Aeris had dreaded this day for as long as she could remember. The heavy scent of fear mingled with the tanginess of anxiety as she scanned the clinical white walls, searching for the cameras that she knew were scattered around the room.

Every moment of her life from the moment she presented at ten was recorded and stored in a data bank somewhere. 

The four other omega's, three females and one male were huddled in the center of the room clinging tightly to each other. The room was frigid and they had only been provided a thin white robe to cover their otherwise bare forms. 

It was claim day.

Every omega under the care of the government, that was every omega, at the age of eighteen was put up for auction for lack of a better word. 

The government kept meticulous records on every omega in existence, from what they ate and when to how many times a day they had to shit. Those records were accessible to the alphas of the world and if one saw an omega they liked, they could attend that omega's Claim Day and place a bet on them.

The omega went to the highest bidder.

"Aeris please come here," Zelda, a lithe blonde omega extended her hand to Aeris from the midst of the pile. "You know they're watching," 

Aeris sighed, independence was a trait frowned upon in an omega. They were expected to be meek and mild, fearful of every little thing around them. But, she complied and joined her fellow omegas, breathing in their familiar scents for what could be the last time.

She hated the thought of being sold to the highest bidder, but the thought of staying in the compound was worse. The longer an omega went without being claimed the worse their heats would become.

She shuddered as she recalled an omega a few years ago who had clawed the flesh clean from her bones trying to find relief from the heat under her skin. 

"I'm scared," Malon a fiery redhead, who had come to the compound about the same time Aeris had mumbled. "What if they're mean to us?" 

"We'll be fine," Zelda rubbed Malon's back softly. "The betas won't let anything bad happen," 

"Yeah, but Garrett is with us," The only male in the group tensed. "I've heard some alphas go feral for male omegas," 

"Stop," Aeris spoke up for the first time that day. "Optimism is key, we're all going to get amazing alphas who will pamper us," She wiped a tear away from Garrett's cheek.

The metal door at the end of the room swung open, startling the omegas causing them to cling together even tighter. "Line up ladies and gent," A tall broad-shouldered beta entered the room. "It's time to begin,"

The omegas were led in a single file line down the hall to a row of rooms with each of their names written on doors. "Go in and wait for further instructions," 

The omegas tried to reassure each other one last time with gentle squeezes of the hand and soft smiles before entering their designated rooms. 

Aeris let out a sigh of relief, the room beyond her door was much warmer and filled with steam. A beta was drawing warm water into a large tub. 

First, they would scrub away any scent other than her own, then they would remove any body hair. 

All while the alphas watched.

Aeris sent a sideways glance to the cameras scattered around the room, they would be watching from every angle imaginable. 

She jumped as a voice rang out over an intercom. "Lot four, designation, Aeris," Her skin crawled. They weren't even trying to make her sound human. "Lot four weights one hundred and twenty pounds and stands at five feet and four inches tall," 

The beta rose and beckoned for Aeris to remove her robe, she stared blankly at the wall as she undid the ties holding the robe together and the fabric fell away from her shoulders, leaving her bare for who knows how many alphas to see.

"Lot four has black hair and green eyes with a lovely olive complexion," Aeris let the beta guide her into the scalding water of the tub. She hissed as the hot water burned her still frigid toes. 

"Lot four's cleansing begins, now," 

The beta attendant wasted no time grabbing the bottle of soap designed to remove scents and pouring a healthy amount of it onto a scrubbing pad.

There was no further input from the intercom as the beta scrubbed Aeris' skin. She was left alone with her thoughts with only the sound of sloshing water and scrubbing to break them up. 

She found herself wondering about what kind of alpha she would attract. She'd never actually met an alpha, as both of her parents had been betas and she had been taken as soon as she presented. 

She only had what they had been taught to go off of, which wasn't much. 

And of course the horror stories some of the older omegas told the younger ones to scare them. 

She tried not to think of those.

The beta moved on to her hair. Aeris had always been somewhat proud of her hair, it was thick and curly almost to the point of being unruly and had never been cut more than a trim allowing it to grow to the point of curling around her hips.

The beta scrubbed her scalp thoroughly before pouring water over her head to rinse the soap away. 

The intercom crackled back to life as Aeris was helped out of the tub and the beta let the water out. "Lot four is the omega product of two betas and extensive testing has shown her to be exceptionally fertile," 

She wanted to die, this wasn't humane in any way. It was cruel and unusual to force this upon anyone, but she had no say in the matter. 

She was just an omega.

She watched as the beta prepared the hair removal process, it was a scentless white foam that would cover her from chin to toe and leave her smooth as a seal once it was wiped away. 

The beta started at her neck and worked her way down, making sure to cover every inch of exposed skin in the thick foam. 

Aeris' skin tingled as the foam was wiped away, but the process wasn't over yet. She was guided to a low table and told to lay on her back. 

They wanted to be extra sure that her intimate areas were clear of any hair. 

She swallowed thickly as the beta lifted her legs and applied more of the foam to her slit and ass and carefully wiped it away, leaving Aeris as smooth as the day she was born.

The beta helped Aeris to her feet and began rubbing her down with an oil to help her reproduce and boost her scent. After she was thoroughly covered the beta took a pristine white towel from a vacuum-sealed pack and rubbed Aeris from head to toe with it, paying extra attention to the area along her jaw and neck.

That towel would seal her fate.

The beta placed it back into the bag and placed it through a slot in the wall, another beta would take it to the alphas to be passed around.

The beta smiled softly at Aeris and flashed her a brief thumbs-up before beginning to brush her hair. 

A few moments of silence passed and Aeris' foot was bouncing uncontrollably as she anxiously awaited her fate. 

Aeris jumped as a happy chime filled the room. "Congratulations Dear," The beta spoke for the first time.

Aeris let a small tear slip down her cheek. It didn't matter what happened now, at least one alpha had bid on her. 

She belonged to someone now.

\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

The room that the beta led her to was nicely decorated with pale wooden floors and cream walls, a fainting couch tucked neatly into the corner served as the only furniture.

She eyed the couch warily as the beta left her alone in the room. It was common knowledge that some alphas simply couldn't be bothered to wait until they got their new omega home to claim them.

She tried not to think of how many omegas had likely pleaded for help while locked in this room.

She paced the room, dreading the moment that the door would open again. She didn't know what she would do, she wasn't ready yet.

She wanted to fall in love the way people in books did, slowly and driven by actual interest, not fueled by heat and natural instincts. 

She jumped at the sound of the lock turning and scrambled to try to look presentable. She only had her hair to work with, she threw the bulk of it over her shoulder and put on a dazzling smile. Praying that her alpha would be kind enough to have brought her something to wear. 

A sudden image gripped her as the door slowly swung open, instead of a hand gripping the doorknob there were wicked-looking claws and the man that entered wasn't a man, but a snarling beast who eyed her hungrily. 

She shook the thought away just as the door actually swung open and a beta dressed in white entered followed closely by a hulking figure that made Aeris want to curl into a ball and cry.

The man that followed the beta in was massive, his shoulders were easily as wide as the door and he had to duck to avoid hitting his head. He was all thick muscle and hard lines, with dark skin and crimson hair that cascaded down his back in waves, standing out against his black suit like fire.

Her smile faded as his scent filled the room, it was spicy, somehow he smelled of both warm and cool safflina, but under that was the smell of rusty iron and smoke.

He scanned her with hard golden eyes and she trembled as her mind raced to every flaw, she was a bit too pudgy around her hips and thighs, her arms were too thin, her jaw was a bit too square. 

The beta gave a shallow bow. "We thank you for your patronage Mr. Dragmire," And then he was gone, leaving her alone with this massive alpha who smelled like a battlefield.

Her heart sank as the man, Mr. Dragmire, shrugged off the trench coat he was wearing, but instead of beginning to unbutton his suit jacket, he approached her with his coat held loosely in his hands. 

He circled around her and draped the heavy fabric over her shoulders. His scent was overwhelming this close to her, but she welcomed the warmth of the coat. It was more like a dress on her, nearly sweeping the floor and swallowing her whole.

She barely noticed his fingers lightly tracing the outline of her pointed ear. Until he put his hand firmly on her hip and lifted her into the air.

She squealed as her feet left the ground. "It's cold out and you don't have shoes on," His voice rumbled deep in his chest, it was deep and gravelly, harsh but as if it didn't mean to be. 

He carried her easily with one arm looped under her ass, it was a bit demeaning but at least he wasn't carrying her bridal style. 

As he carried her out into the hall she took a moment to utilize the closeness and studied his face. He was older, she'd put him in his late twenties to early thirties, with the beginning of crows feet forming in the corners of his eyes. His nose was on the large side of things and crooked as if it had been broken and never fixed.

His short beard was neatly trimmed and the same shade of red as his hair and thick eyebrows.

She studied the lines of his face and concluded that he either had a stressful work life or he just wasn't a very happy person, or maybe both. 

She noticed him looking at her and turned away, his golden eyes were intimidating and her cheeks burned as she was caught staring at him. 

She counted the number of times his heeled dress shoes clacked against the marble floors, desperately trying to take her mind off of the alpha carrying her. 

"Stop crying you, stupid bitch!" Her head snapped toward the sound and her heart broke as she saw Garrett huddled against the wall, still naked with an alpha looming over him. 

Garrett whimpered softly and the alpha brought a piece of leather cord down onto his back, a piece of leather that was connected to a collar buckled tightly around Garrett's neck. 

The use of collars as control devices had long since fallen out of style, if they were used now it was as an aesthetic piece and nothing more. 

She buried her head into her alpha's shoulder as Garrett cried out, another blow had been struck, this one to his legs. 

"Thank you," She whispered softly so that only the man carrying her could hear. "For not being like that man," 

He said nothing in return.

\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - - 

Ice cold air blasted through Aeris as the door leading to the outside world opened, she smiled as she took in a breath of fresh air.

She pulled the coat closer around her shoulders, it was snowing and she wondered briefly if she should offer him his coat back. 

He carried her to a sleek black car parked along the curb and opened the back door. He set her easily in the back seat, but instead of closing the door, he slid into the leather seat beside her. 

Confused, she cast a glance at the driver seat and found that a man was already seated there. "Home, Mr. Dragmire?" 

"Yes," She turned back to her new Alpha. He was obviously wealthy, his suit now that she was examining it more closely was an extremely high thread count, and he had a driver. 

She must have cost him mere pocket change. 

"Try and sleep," His deep voice drew her gaze up to his face. "It's a long drive you should try and rest," He wasn't looking at her, his gaze was on the phone in his hand. The blueish light from its screen illuminated his face and cast harsh shadows making his face seem drawn and gaunt.

She drew her knees up to her chest, tucking them into his coat with her. She took a moment to adjust herself and leaned her head against his arm, she felt him tense, caught off guard by her sudden touch. 

His muscles slowly relaxed and he lifted his arm so that she could lie against his side, cradled under his arm.

She adjusted to the new position and sighed, he radiated a pleasant heat. She buried her nose into the collar of his coat and found herself drifting into slumber.

\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

Aeris awoke to the smell of fresh linens and the sound of faint bickering.

"Is she awake yet?" 

"No," 

"Have you checked?"

There was a faint thud and a cry of pain as she sat up. She was still wrapped in the alpha's coat, she inhaled his scent and found a strange comfort in it. 

She slowly began taking in her surroundings as she sat up and found that she was in the center of the largest bed she had ever seen. 

Perfect for nesting. 

She shook the thought away and slid carefully from the bed. The dark wooden floor was cold against her bare feet as she padded to the dresser pressed against the far wall.

She slid one of the drawers open, careful not to make any noise as she did so. She pulled a random piece of clothing from it, it was a simple black t-shirt.

She slid the coat from her shoulders and carefully folded it on the foot of the bed before slipping the shirt over her head. The hem hung around her calves and the collar would only stay on one of her shoulders at a time, but it was better than nothing. 

She slowly approached the door and listened for any voices coming from the other side. 

Someone was sobbing softly. "You hit me!" The childish voice fit the childish remark.

"Oh, quit bitching," A harsh male voice responded, his voice was like a shadow steeped in cold air.

"Will both of you stop it," She could practically hear the hair flip. "I'm sure the poor dear is already terrified, the last thing she needs is to wake up to our bickering," 

The voices suddenly stopped as Aeris pushed the door open and slowly poked her head into the hallway. Three men stood huddled around the door snapped to attention as she emerged, no scent wafted off of them signaling them as betas.

One was tall and thin with pale skin and white-blonde hair, his features were feminine and his eyes were large and dark. He wore white slim-cut jeans and a crimson off the shoulder sweater.

The second was also tall though he was a bit more muscular than the first. His skin was also pale but his hair was a deep inky black and his eyes burned crimson. He was wearing a black flannel and grey jeans. 

The third was the shortest of the three and his skin was an odd bluish color and his hair was a pale orange that matched his almond-shaped eyes. He was wearing a black turtleneck and jeans.

"Ah dear, you're awake!" The blonde man beamed at her. "Oh, you are a lovely one aren’t you,”

The raven-haired man scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Ghira, don’t be fucking weird,” He turned his crimson eyes to Aeris and smiled softly. “Don’t let these two bother you,” She found his words surprisingly reassuring. “Are you hungry?”

She nodded slowly as her stomach rumbled loudly. She followed the man through the house and she took her surroundings as they passed through. To anyone just passing by the house would seem well decorated and homely, but if you looked closer it was too perfect. 

It was empty, there were hardly any signs that anyone lived there. As they entered the kitchen the only sign that anyone had been there was a mug sitting next to a newspaper on the island.

“Any requests?” The raven-haired man rounded the corner of the island and turned back to her.

“An apple will be fine,” She reached toward the bowl of fruit on the island, but the man stopped her.

“No,” He shook his head. “Boss wants you on a better diet,” 

She drew her hand back. “A better diet?” She wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Real food,” He sighed. “I read your file, no more of that artificial carbs shit,” He opened the large refrigerator. “You can eat whatever you want whenever,” 

“But aren’t you worried I’ll gain weight?” She had been on a strict diet ever since she finished puberty at fifteen and started gaining weight in her hips and thighs.

The man scoffed as he pulled a pack of sausage from the fridge. “Fucking ridiculous,” He turned to her. “I promise the boss doesn’t care if you put on a few pounds, but if you’re worried there’s a home gym in the garage,” 

She nodded and watched in silence as he threw several pieces of sausage into a pan and began cooking them. Her mouth watered as the smell of cooking meat filled the room, it had been ages since she had something as fatty as sausage. 

She looked from the man to the plate of food as he placed it in front of her. “Here,” He handed her a fork and crossed his arms.

She tentatively stabbed one of the pieces and brought it to her lips. She took a small bite and almost moaned as juices exploded in her mouth. 

The man laughed and shook his head. “Alright, now that you’re eating, introductions,” He put his hand on his chest. “I am Dark, I make sure things are running smoothly around the house and will act as a chaperone anytime you want to leave the house,”

She looked up hopefully. “I can go outside?”

He nodded. “Whenever you want, but it would be smart to keep trips to town at a minimum until you are properly claimed,” 

She dropped her head, feeling stupid for getting her hopes up. “Oh,”

The two other men entered the kitchen and Dark motioned to them. “Ghirahim will be your personal stylist, Boss wants you looking you best,” So she was just going to be this alpha’s personal doll.

The blonde man bowed slightly. “I see you in a lot of red darling,” 

“And Zant,” Dark paused. “Well, we aren’t quite sure what Zant does,” 

The red-haired man scoffed and crossed his arms. “That’s rude,”

Aeris laughed lightly as Dark stuck out his tongue in Zant’s direction. “So you all work for Mr. Dragmire?” 

Dark barked out a laugh. “Mr. Dragmire, so formal,” He took the plate now empty plate from her. “Yeah Gan, picked us up here and there,” He put the dish in the sink and turned back to her. “We’re kinda like strays I guess,” 

“Ganondorf is actually a rather lovely man,” Ghriahim put a hand on her shoulder. “Lonely, but lovely,”

Ganondorf, she had heard the name somewhere before but she pushed the feeling aside. “He’s very busy,” Zant opened the fridge and looked over the contents. “Always working,” 

“We didn’t even know he was looking for a mate until he showed up with you in tow last night,” Dark shrugged.

She pondered the man, Dark's words as she bit into another piece of sausage. Had she been an impulse purchase? And if so what had brought her new alpha to the compound in the first place?

She watched the three men interact and shook her head. She was terrified, but at least she wasn’t completely alone here.

\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

It was late in the evening when the front door finally opened again signaling the alpha's return. Aeris was sitting on the couch in a pair of Ghirahim's leggings and the t-shirt she had taken from the alpha's dresser, Ganondorf looked exhausted as he entered his home. He was wearing another impeccable suit, this one a charcoal grey, and he removed his shoes at the door.

He ran a hand through his hair as he turned to enter the living room, but froze when he saw her sitting on the couch. “Hi,” She broke the silence as he blinked slowly.

“Hello,” His voice sent chills down her spine, it was deeper than any she had heard before.

“How was your day?” He looked startled by her pathetic attempt at conversation.

“Fine, how was yours?” He shrugged off his suit jacket and she swallowed thickly, he obviously made use of the gym Dark had mentioned. 

“Fine,” Her confidence was fizzling out. 

“Did Ghirahim mention bringing you shopping?” She watched him hang his coat by the door and nodded slowly.

“He did,” He made his way to the small bar in the corner of the room and pulled a heavy square decanter full of a dark amber liquid from inside of it. 

“Good,” He poured himself a glass of whatever was in the decanter. “You need clothes of your own, though I will admit it is rather nice to see you in my clothes,” 

She flushed crimson and ducked her head away from the large alpha. “Can I ask why you picked me?” 

“You can,” He was leaning against the bar sipping the contents of his glass gingerly. 

“So, why me?” She wasn’t sure why she was asking, but the question had been kawing at her all day.

He finished his drink and placed the glass on the edge of the bar. "Because you smell like home,"

He said nothing else as he turned to head up the stairs, leaving her alone trying to figure out what the hell he had meant. 

\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

Aeris had been in her new "home" for a month and she still knew nothing about the alpha that "lived" in the house with her. 

Dark had assured her that Ganondorf would eventually get over himself and talk to her, but the alpha was never home, and when he was he locked himself in his study. 

She was just happy that the three betas seemed to enjoy keeping her company.

"Aeris, darling," She looked up from the book in her lap to see Ghirahim standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Yes?" She closed the book carefully using one of her fingers as a bookmark. 

"Are you feeling alright?" The beta looked concerned as he approached her. "Your scent has been off recently, " 

Though betas produce no scent themselves they were still capable of smelling those produced by alphas and omegas.

Aeris took a moment to check herself, she was feeling a little warm but that could just be from the blanket tucked tightly under her… chin… 

Her blood ran cold as she turned toward Ghirahim. "What day is it?" 

The pale beta arched one of his angular brows. "Thursday, " 

"What day of the month?" She carefully put her book on the table and pulled her knees closer to her chest. 

"The sixth, " He put a hand on her knee. "Aeris, your heat isn't due until summer, " 

She knew that she was always keenly aware of when her heat was drawing near. "That's not why I'm asking, " She remembered seeing the sixth marked on a calendar in the kitchen. 

She bolted for the kitchen followed closely by Ghirahim. "Aeris, what on earth is the matter?"

She slid to a halt in front of the calendar and her suspicion was confirmed. Everyone had been so focused on her they forgot about the date marked in bold red letters. 

"Fuck, " Panic flooded through her as she realized what was happening. The alpha of the house was going into rut and it was pushing her to an early heat. 

"Oh no, " Ghirahim covered his mouth with his hand as Aeris began shaking uncontrollably. "It's going to be ok, " He was obviously trying to hide his own panic. 

She was barely around him, why was this happening? As her breath started coming in quick puffs she realized why. 

She had never been exposed to a real alpha before now, only synthetic sent during her heats. Even though she was barely in his actual presence she was constantly surrounded by his scent and her body had been picking up on the minuscule changes leading up to his rut. 

A long low whine left her as a sudden wave of heat washed over her. It was the most pathetic sound she had ever made in her life, but there was no stopping it now. 

But, along with the heat came fear, paralyzing, earth-shattering, fear. She wasn't ready, she barely knew her alpha, she had no idea how he would act during his rut. 

She only knew how an alpha behaved in theory, textbook definitions, and diagrams were her only sources of information. 

From what she had seen of him, he was calm and collected but there was a possessiveness to him. He never outright acted on it, but he would almost visibly bristle if he came home and saw her cuddled on the couch with one of the betas. 

She leaned into a warm pair of arms as they wrapped around her. "Come on darling, " 

Ghirahim led her slowly up the stairs, keeping a tight grip on her trembling form as they went. 

As the familiar cramps started she cried out and her legs buckled under her, leaving Ghirahim no choice but to pick her up bridal style. They had never been this bad before, why was this happening?

Her cry must have drawn attention because Dark poked his head out of one of the doors in the hall and he almost immediately reacted. "Holy shit, " He took a deep breath. "Is that what an oasis smells like?" 

She whined and buried her face into Ghirahim's throat searching for a scent gland that wasn't there. 

"Here, let me take her, " Dark's body temperature was always alarmingly low and the loss of heat as she was transferred from Ghirahim to Dark drew another low whine from her. "Go get the blankets from her bed, " 

She didn't see or hear Ghirahim's response, she was too absorbed in the heat racing through her veins. 

She was only vaguely aware of Dark struggling to open a door while holding her until the door swung open and she caught a whiff of the alpha's scent.

The spiciness of warm and cold Safflina mingled with smoke and iron as she was gently laid on a soft surface.

As soon as her back made contact with the bed she had spent her first night here in, her need to nest took over. 

"No, those pillows are all wrong, " She muttered to herself and began stripping the pillows from their cases and placing them around her on the bed. "And the comforter too, " 

She untucked the pristine comforter and wadded it at the end of the bed for later. She took several heaving breaths overwhelmed by the alpha's scent. 

She needed more of her own. 

The door behind her opened again and a worried Ghirahim stepped through holding her own bedspread in his arms. She whined keenly and reached out her arms in a "give me" motion, much as a child begging for a toy would have. 

Once the blankets and pillows were in her arms she took several deep breaths with her face buried in them before deeming them good enough to be added to the nest. 

The front door opened and slammed closed suddenly causing the betas in the room to jump. "Boss is home, " Dark looked toward Ghirahim nervously. "That's our sign to leave, " 

No, they couldn't leave! She needed her betas, they made her feel safe. 

She whined as she reached for Dark's arm and gripped the loose grey sweater he was wearing. "Please, " 

Dark's crimson eyes flicked to the door and back to her. "Aeris we can't be here, not for this, " He cupped her face gently and she leaned heavily into his hands. "We'll be here after though when it's all over, " 

She reluctantly let go of the sweater and watched the two betas leave the room. She wondered briefly if they were just retreating to their rooms or if they would leave the house altogether. 

She heard the pair stop on the stairs presumably to speak to the alpha as he made his way up to the room. Whatever they said was lost to her as the heat under her skin built to unbearable levels. She stripped out of her sweater and sweatpants desperately seeking relief from the heat. She held the discarded clothing close to her chest trying to figure out where she wanted to place them in the nest. 

She didn't realize that she was rubbing her thighs together until a low moan left her lips. Her thighs were already covered in slick as she pushed her clothes into the nest. 

She whimpered as the door behind her clicked open, whether it was from need or fear she didn't know. 

She was painfully aware of every step the alpha took toward her, each step reverberated in her chest adding to the building frenzy. 

There was a brief moment of silence as the alpha reached the edge of the bed. 

Then she felt his breath against her ear and his hand against her neck. She whined and leaned into him, settling her whole weight against his palm. A low grumble built in his chest and he leaned over her to press his nose against her throat, she extended her jaw instinctually giving him easier access. 

His breath blew across her heated skin in warm puffs as he inhaled her scent. Fire erupted beneath her skin as the large alpha behind her wrapped an arm around her torso and lifted her easily into the air, he turned them so he could sit on the edge of the bed with her back pressed firmly against his chest. 

His face never left her throat as he held her against him in a crushing grip. More slick gushed between her legs and she briefly worried about ruining his pants, they must have cost a small fortune, but the thoughts were whisked away as he growled against her throat and rolled his hips up into her. 

A small moan fell from her lips as his clothed cock brushed against her folds, it was the first sound she had made since the alpha had entered the room and she felt his breath hitch. He repeated the motion drawing a low groan from her, his lips curled into a smile against her skin as she threw her head back against his shoulder. 

A low whine built in her chest, he still wasn’t touching her. His arms were wrapped around her middle holding her close to his chest but she needed more. Need his hands, his fingers needed him. 

She squirmed in his lap trying desperately to turn her body to face him, with every movement of her hips his cock rubbed against her providing her with much-needed friction. “Alpha please,” She panted against him. “It hurts,” Her words fell into a needy whine as the heat under her skin became nearly unbearable and the heady scent of the alpha behind her made her head spin.

His teeth scraped lightly against the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder and she instinctively ground her hips down onto his still clothed cock. His grip on her tightened at the sudden movement of the omega in his lap. “Needy little thing aren’t you?” The alpha’s voice poured over her like molten amber, so thick and smooth it sent chills down her spine. 

“Need you,” She panted heavily as one of his hands finally moved, it slid up her side and gently cupped her left breast and his other hand moved to do the same with the other breast drawing a pleased sigh from her. 

His face never left her throat as he began kneading the warm flesh. “So small,” He pulled her even closer to his chest. “My tiny needy omega,” She was ridiculously tiny compared to the massive alpha, hell she had been small compared to other omegas. 

She squealed as she was tossed onto the bed, the soft fabric of her nest was cool against her skin, but she quickly scrambled to press herself against the mound of pillows suddenly terrified of the massive alpha looming over the bed.

“Alpha?” He wasn’t moving, he simply stared down at her with cold golden eyes. Her lip began to tremble as fear began clawing its way up her throat. “Ganondorf?” 

She couldn’t remember if she had ever actually called the alpha by his name but it appeared to have an effect on the man as his eyes softened. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fingers before he turned away from her running his fingers through his hair as he did so. 

“Gan?” His breath hitched as she slowly crawled to the edge of the bed. The constraint he was displaying was astronomical, everything she had been taught told her that an alpha in rut would never be able to resist an omega in heat, especially an unclaimed one. 

He turned back to her slowly, was that fear in his eyes? He licked his lips nervously as he looked down at her. His eyes scanned her form then quickly turned to the floor, did he change his mind? Did he find her unattractive? If so, why had he bought her in the first place? 

She reached for him, snagging the sleeve of his shirt with her fingertips. “Alpha?” 

He turned back to her and cursed as he saw tears building in her green eyes. “Shit,” 

He took her back into his arms battling everything his instincts were screaming at him to do. She clung to him as her growing anxiety mixed with the hormones of her heat turning her into a sobbing mess. “I’m sorry,” She buried her face into his chest. “I should have stuck to my diet,” She hiccuped loudly. “I put on weight and now you don’t want me,” She dissolved into another fit of sobs.

He held her as she sobbed cursing himself for being an idiot, he gripped her chin lightly and tilted her face up to him. “Stop that,” He wiped the tears from her eyes and she sniffled softly as she stared up at him with those impossibly green eyes. “I want you,” He touched his forehead to hers as his cock throbbed painfully in his pants. 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” 

Her breath caught in her throat as his words washed over her. He was afraid of hurting her? That went against everything she had ever heard about alphas in rut, but it quelled her anxiety for the moment. She reached up to cup his cheek and realized that it was the first time she had touched his face, she combed her fingers through his beard in an attempt to comfort him. “You won’t hurt me,” 

He pulled away from her with his brows furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth to question her but she silenced him with a soft kiss, his lips were surprisingly soft against her own. She could get used to kissing him. 

“You’re my alpha, I trust you,” She wasn’t quite sure if she believed the words as they left her mouth but the low groan that left him sent a bolt of excitement through her core. 

He lifted her up off the bed and moved to lay her gently in the nest she had made earlier. He kissed her, this one was more heated than the one she had given him and she felt her heat rearing its head again. He looked down at her with what she could only describe as lust and adoration swimming in his golden eyes. He hummed as he peppered her face with more soft kisses. “My perfect little omega,” 

“I’m not perfect,” She tried to hide her face from the alpha that loomed over her as she thought of the fat that had begun accumulating around her hips and thighs. 

He growled and took her cheeks between his fingers again bringing her face to his. “If I say you’re perfect, you’re fucking perfect, do you understand me” Heat began pooling in her center as he stared down at her. “Or do I need to show you?”

She whimpered and squirmed underneath him trying to hide her embarrassment. “You’re just saying that,” 

He grunted as he let her face go. “Show you it is,” 

She didn’t have time to process his words before he was leaving open mouth kisses down her jaw making his way across her exposed skin. She closed her eyes as the heat under her skin flared back to life as she felt his breath ghost across her left nipple. She nearly screamed as he reached out with his tongue and flicked the hardened peak of her nipple, she had never felt anything like the sudden sensation before. 

“Perfect,” The word washed over her as he took her nipple fully into his mouth with a light suck. She threw her head back against the pillows with a low moan at the strange sensation of his lips wrapped around her nipple. He swirled his tongue around the hardened bud for several moments before turning his attention to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. 

Once he was satisfied with his handy work he moved his attention lower, trailing scorching kisses down her flat stomach moving closer and closer to the pooling heat between her legs. Her stomach fluttered as he caressed the side of her thigh and gave it a playful bite. “Perfect,” 

He stopped his ministrations and sent her a wicked look, before gripping her hips and bringing her to his lips. She saw stars as he licked a broad stripe down her core with the flat of his tongue. “Alpha!” Her hands flew to his head and she twisted her fingers into his hair. 

He hummed against her loving the noises she was making, he flicked his tongue over her clit and earned a mewl. His tongue glided across the slickness of her learning what made her squirm under him. He lapped at her dripping core then swirled his tongue around her clit drawing a loud moan from her quivering lips. 

One of his hands left her hip and slowly glided down her soft skin until it slipped between her legs and she felt one of his thick fingers exploring her. Her breath hitched when he slowly pushed the digit inside of her. 

He groaned as he felt her warmth wrap around his finger. He twisted the digit before slowly pulling it back just curved enough to brush that spot deep inside of her, making her choke turning a moan into a strangled scream. 

He continued doing this until she adjusted then added a second finger… and a third.

He twisted his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, scissoring them back and forth. Her fingers tightened around his hair and she moaned loudly as he sucked on her clit lightly. She panted heavily as the familiar coil of release began to build in her stomach, she had used toys before but nothing compared to this. His beard scratched harshly against the soft skin of her thighs and his fingers seemed to know exactly what she needed pushing her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Alpha, I’m gonna!” Her cry of ecstasy turned into a low keening whine as he suddenly withdrew his fingers leaving her feeling empty.

“Not yet, little omega,” She watched as he licked his fingers clean of her slick silently cursing him for leaving her hanging on the edge. 

She whined while rubbing her thighs together as he stepped back off of the bed, but watched intently as he begins unbuttoning his now rumpled dress shirt. Her eyes blew wide as the fabric fell away from his shoulders revealing the thick expanse of his chest to her. A thick patch of crimson hair sat between his well-defined pecs and trailed all the way down until it disappeared into the waistline of his pants. 

Her mouth watered as she took in his figure, she doubted at a sculptor with a block of the purest marble would have been able to recreate his physique. His shoulders were massive as well as his arms, he probably would have been able to break her in half without breaking a sweat. 

She sat up as he reached down to unbutton his pants and he paused. “Something on your mind little omega?” 

She swallowed thickly as she crawled to the edge of the bed and gestured for him to move closer to her. “Could I,” She licked her lips as she looked up at him. “Do that?” 

He chuckled deeply sending a shockwave through her. “Suddenly bold are we?” 

She smiled sheepishly and reached for the waistline of his pants, she fumbled with the button for a moment before it popped open. His scent was overwhelming this close and she looked back up at him asking permission to move forward. When he nodded she slowly lowered the fabric down over hips and watched it pool to his ankles before looking back up to the last piece of clothing he had on. 

A simple pair of black briefs was all that stood between her and his throbbing cock. She made a show of kissing just below his belly button and carding her fingers through the thick hair just above his waistline. One of his hands settled against the back of her head, his fingers ran through her black curls as a way to distract himself from the tiny omega that was currently kissing her way toward his cock. 

Once she reached the waistband of his briefs she paused suddenly unsure of herself. His grip on her head lightened and he tilted her head back up toward his face. “Take your time little one,” 

She smiled at him sweetly and turned her attention back to the outline in his briefs. Her mouth went dry as she took in his size, it was proportional to the rest of his body which of course meant that it was massive. She took a deep breath and buried her nose against the fabric, the hand on the back of her head suddenly gripped her hair as his breath hitched. She inhaled as deeply as she could and moaned as his scent filled her senses. 

Unable to wait any longer she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and slowly began pulling the black fabric down until his cock sprang free of its confines. She gaped at the sheer size of it, there was no way that it was going to fit. 

She swallowed back her fear and ran her finger up the underside of the shaft drawing a soft groan from the alpha before her. Pleased with his response she wrapped her fingers around the base and gave the weeping tip a slow lick drawing a strangled moan from the man above her. She smiled softly to herself and kissed the tip softly before engulfing as much of it as she could in her mouth.

He cursed in a language she hadn’t heard before and buried both of his hands into her hair. She was obviously unskilled but enthusiastic about the task before her. A few of the older omegas at the compound had snuck dirty novels to the younger ones and she tried her best to remember as much as she could from their pages. 

The swirled her tongue over the warm velvety skin and he thrust roughly into the back of her throat causing her to gag around him. He pulled back out of her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath and he kissed her forehead gently. “You’ll get there little one,” 

For some reason, his words thrilled her as he lifted her up into his arms and placed her back into the momentarily forgotten nest. She squirmed to make room for him and he joined her wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. “How do you want to do this little one?” 

She turned to look at him, surprised by his question. She had never heard of an alpha asking an omega that before. “The traditional way,” She blinked a few times unsure of her answer. “I guess,” 

He chuckled and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Funny little omega,” He buried his face into her shoulder still smiling. “Traditional it is,” 

He moved his grip to her hips and he pulled her so that her ass was in the air, he gave her a minute to situate herself before rubbing the engorged tip of his cock against her dripping folds. 

She groaned, needing more of him, needing to be full of him. 

Pleased with her reaction he pulled her gently toward him and they hissed in tandem as he slid into her inch by inch until his hips rested against her ass. The stretch was like nothing she had ever felt before, none of the toys at the compound could have ever prepared her for this.

She squirmed as she adjusted to his size and lifted her hips so he could get better leverage, he lifted the curve of her hips fully supporting her weight with his large hands. 

"Move," She panted against the pillows. "Alpha, please," The end of her plea turned into a low whine in the back of her throat. 

He planted a kiss in the middle of her back and did as she asked. He pulled his hips back leaving only the tip inside of her, he stayed there for a moment. “Are you ready omega?” 

Her answer was small, clouded by her heat. “Yes, alpha,” 

He grinned and slammed his hips back into her, pulling a choked scream from her as she buried her face back into the pillows. 

He set a brutal pace, each thrust of his hips had her screaming into the pillows. She hoped that the betas had vacated the premises as the headboard slammed against the wall with each thrust adding to the symphony of noises being made by the pair. For every small scream and sigh that fell from her lips, there was a deep grunt or groan from the alpha above her. 

He moved his left hand from her hip and slid it under her to grip her jaw with it. A curse in his native language fell from his lips as he lifted her top half and pulled her toward his chest as he sat back on his heels. 

Her head lolled to the side as she gripped his forearm, he was squeezing her neck just tightly enough to make her brain go fuzzy. "Such a good little omega," He chuckled against her ear. “Taking your alpha’s cock so easily,” He buried his nose into her shoulder, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin above her scent gland. 

She threw her head back to rest against his collar bone. “Alpha!” The pressure around her neck was removed and she sucked in a harsh breath. “M..More, please!” 

He growled against her heated skin. “More?” He chuckled as he pulled a scream from her with a particularly rough thrust of his hips. “You’re already taking my cock so beautifully, what more could you possibly want?” 

The familiar coil was building in her stomach more intensely than she had ever felt before. “Please!” She was nearly sobbing as he slammed into her, again and again, pushing her further to the edge of the abyss. “Knot me, please!” 

He groaned as her words shot through him. “Such a perfect omega, begging for her alpha’s knot,” He rested his forehead against her shoulders feeling the familiar pressure building at the base of his cock. 

She slid a hand down to rest between her legs, needing more friction. She began rubbing tight circles around her swollen clit chasing her coming orgasm. She kept her grip on the arm he had crossed over her chest needing the stability he offered.

“Ganon~” Her voice was barely a whisper as she used the alpha’s name fearing any backlash for not using his title. 

Hearing his name fall like a prayer from her lips sent a bolt of pleasure through him. “Fuck, Aeris,” 

She saw stars as she heard her name tumble from his lips and the coil winding in her core was threatening to burst and any moment. “‘mh gonna,” She panted against his arm. “Can I?” 

His pace faltered as she asked permission to cum. “Cum for me little one,” His own climax was rapidly approaching as she cried out against him. 

“Gonna cum,” He lapped at the broken skin on her shoulder lightly. “Gonna fill you up and make you mine,” 

“Alpha, please,” She could barely manage more than a soft mumble. “Mark me, make me yours”  
He snapped into her with one last thrust, his hands grasped her hips like a vice. He let out a loud groan as he came, coating the inside of her with thick streams of cum. His cock twitched and throbbed as he released everything he had inside of her until his knot slid into her locking them together ensuring that nothing spilled out of her.   
His teeth locked around the soft skin of her shoulder as his release rocketed through him sending a blast of pleasure and pain through her as her walls clenched around him and she responded by locking her teeth around the thick muscle of the forearm her face was buried in.

Pain and pleasure swirled through them as he gave a few shallow thrusts further lodging the thick knot at the base of his cock inside of her. 

She trembled slightly as he maneuvered them so they could lay down comfortably. They would be stuck like this for a while and by the time his knot deflated enough the be removed it would be time for another round.

He kissed the top of her head lightly as her eyes fluttered closed and he pulled the discarded comforter over them. “Get some sleep little one, we have a long week ahead of us,”


	5. Like What You See?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy... This one was a doozy that popped into my head and would NOT leave until I finished it. This was my first time attempting to write a threesome and I feel alright about it, so let me know what you think. 
> 
> I promise that I have some more fluffy one-shots in the works and some that are a little on the darker side without any smut. I've just kinda been face first in a trash can for a bit...
> 
> I don't have a beta and this was written in a three-day period where I got maybe six hours of sleep total, so if there are any mistakes I apologize. 
> 
> Tags: Ganondorf/OC/DarkLink, Threesom, dubcon, Oral sex, Vaginal sex, M/F/M

Dark shook his head sending drops of sweat flying from his ebony locks as he stepped through the door of his best friend’s apartment. The cool air inside was a much-needed relief from the blistering heat outside. “You seriously do this every day?” The pale man doubled over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Pretty much,” The owner of the apartment, Ganondorf, Dark’s best friend for as long as he could remember, moved past him and into the kitchen. “Water?” His deep voice echoed through the apartment as Dark finally caught his breath.

“Fuck, yeah,” The slighter man made his way into the kitchen, where he leaned against the doorway and silently sipped from the ice-cold bottle of water that was handed to him as he watched his friend go through his post-workout routine. 

Ganondorf was built like a truck, with a physique somewhere between a powerlifter and a bodybuilder. The black muscle tank he was wearing was soaked with sweat and the thick muscles of his shoulders flexed against the thin fabric as he reached into one of the cabinets to grab an ingredient for his post-workout shake. 

Not that Dark was looking. 

“So is Aeris here?” Dark took another long swig of his water and glanced around the apartment seeing no sign of Ganondorf’s longtime girlfriend. The tiny Hylian woman was rarely far from Ganondorf’s side if she could help it. The two were practically attached at the hip, even after years of constant companionship.

Ganondorf flipped the blender on and took a quick swig of his own water. Dark watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed for a moment before turning and pretending to be interested in something stuck to the refrigerator. “She’s probably asleep,” 

“She, still working nights?” The ebony-haired man checked his watch and found that it was barely past ten in the morning. 

“Yeah,” The blender finished its cycle, and Ganondorf detached the pitcher and lifted it to his lips. 

Dark’s breath caught in his throat as he watched his friend chug the thick mixture straight from the pitcher. With each long gulp, Dark found it a little harder to breathe. He tried to distract himself by reading a note that had been taped to the refrigerator door. 

_‘We still on for today?’_ Aeris’s delicate scrawl was accented by a lopsided smiley face that was winking with its tongue sticking out. 

_‘If you’re up for it,”_ Ganondorf’s response was more angular, aggressive.

_‘You know it,’_ Another winking smiley face made Dark laugh lightly under his breath. Ganondorf didn’t seem like the type to be in a cutesy relationship where he left notes for his partner, but there was something about Aeris that turned the giant of a man into a puddle of mush. 

Dark turned back to his friend just in time to see the man wipe a stray drop of his shake from his chin with his knuckle before it could make its way into his beard. The slighter man tried not to bite his lip as Ganondorf’s thick lower lip snapped back into place. “So you have plans later?”

Something sparked to life in Ganondorf’s golden eyes as his lips split into a predatory grin. “I’ve got something up my sleeve,” 

The man turned and rinsed the now empty pitcher out in the sink. “Don’t tell Aeris I did that,” Dark quirked a brow at the sudden change in demeanor from his friend. “She throws a fit if she catches me not using a cup, calls me uncivilized,” 

“Scouts honor,” Dark gave a small mock salute as he pictured Aeris scolding Ganondorf. Standing on a step stool and still barely coming to his shoulders waving her finger in his face with her hand on her hip, looking more like an angry kitten than anything remotely intimidating. 

Not that the tiny woman couldn’t be intimidating. The few times Dark had seen her truly angry she had been borderline vicious, all snapping teeth and words designed to maim and kill.

“I’m going jump in the shower,” The larger man reached up and let his crimson hair down from that bun that was piled messily on top of his head and the thick strands of hair fell down his back clashing against the dark sepia tones of his skin. 

“If you want to play the Playstation or something the controller in the room on the dresser, don’t worry about waking Aeris up she sleeps like the dead,” 

Dark watched the other man as he disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom, stripping out of his shirt as he went. He let out a shuddering sigh as he heard the door to the bathroom close and the familiar cold feeling of shame began clawing its way up his throat. 

He wasn’t gay, or at least he didn’t think he was. 

He was attracted to women and had had a few girlfriends over the years that he had really liked, but there was something about his childhood best friend that made his heart flutter. He had watched him grow from a boy to a man, watched as his features filled out and girls started staring as they passed. 

Not at Dark though, never at him. He was too pale or his crimson eyes were too unsettling. The girls that were attracted to him were either crazy, had a vampire kink, or thought he was somewhere on the alt spectrum. Not that, that from the truth. 

Ganondorf had been one of the few constants in his life, always there when he needed him.

Then Aeris had come along when they were in college and the overwhelming jealousy that he had felt as he watched them flirt that first night at a forgotten classmate’s party had nearly choked him. He watched from across the room as Aeris had giggled and gently touched Ganondorf’s chest, probably making a dumb joke about his muscles or his height.

Ganondorf had fallen head over heels for the raven-haired girl and Dark was happy for him, happy that he was happy. 

She was good for him, Dark just had to keep reminding himself of that. 

He sighed again as he threw his now empty bottle into the garbage, and decided that some good old fashioned first-person shooters were the best way to get his mind off of its current thought process. He made his way down the hall, past the closed bathroom door trying his best to ignore the sound of running water coming from behind the barrier. 

The turned the doorknob slowly and used his upper body to push the door open just enough for him to slip inside so the light coming from the hall didn’t wake the woman sleeping inside. The curtains were pulled partially closed allowing just enough light into the room to illuminate half of the room and cast dark shadows on the other. 

His eyes scanned the room searching for the controller that he had been told would be there. He skimmed the items stacked on the dresser. Some small bottles and books covered the black wooden surface, but no controller. 

Maybe one of the nightstands then. 

His crimson eyes drifted toward the bed and he froze as they landed on the woman lying there. The plush comforter was thrown off of her revealing that she was wearing one of Ganondorf’s shirts… only one of Ganondorf’s shirts. The grey fabric was bunched up around her hips giving him a perfect view of the swell of her naked ass. His thoughts clouded as she shifted her hip, raising them just enough to show him even more of her most intimate areas before settling and hugging the pillow she was using closer to her chest. 

Heat flared up his cheeks as she nuzzled her face deeper into the pillow obviously enjoying whatever dream she was having. Aeris was an attractive woman, anyone with eyes could see that. With her thick ebony curls, honeyed brown skin, and eyes as close to candy apple green as you could get without looking unnatural. 

Her pointed ears flicked slightly as Dark watched her sleep, he wondered what she was dreaming about. Shame clawed its way up his throat again as the sleeping woman let out a small puff of air and wiggled her hips again. 

This was his best friend’s girlfriend and he was staring at her exposed skin like some kind of dirty voyeur, with him in the next room no less. 

His breath caught in his throat as she made a small noise and curled her toes. Was she dreaming of Ganondorf? Of his fingers roaming her skin and heated kisses? 

His briefs were becoming unbearably tight as he debated bolting from the room and leaving the apartment altogether, giving some lame excuse for it later. But his feet were rooted to the floor keeping him firmly in place, eyes glued to the sleeping woman in front of him. 

“Like what you see?” Dark’s heart sank to his toes as the door behind him clicked shut and Ganondorf’s voice filled the silent void of the room. 

“Shit,” Dark scrambled to turn around and face the large man behind him, his wet crimson hair was clinging to his skin and water was running in rivulets down his brown skin. “Man, I’m sorry I came to get the controller and…” He hadn’t heard the shower shut off and his brain was struggling to cut through the fog that had clouded it. 

“I can go and we can forget this ever happened,” He raised his hands defensively in front of him, expecting his friend to swing at him. 

He would deserve it. 

Ganondorf took a step forward forcing Dark further into the room. His golden eyes were hard as he looked down at Dark, but he said nothing.

“Ganon, look this is just a misunderstanding,” The shortened version of the man’s name felt like a lump in his throat and he nearly tripped as he was forced another step back.

The larger man made a sound somewhere between a snort and a chuckle as he brushed past Dark and made his way to his sleeping girlfriend. The silence was deafening as Ganondorf leaned over and gently shook Aeris awake.

Dark’s heart felt like it was either going to spontaneously stop or burst right out of his chest as Aeris slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She pulled Ganondorf into a soft kiss and the man whispered something into her ear as they parted that made her smirk softly. 

She sat up without looking in Dark’s direction and Ganondorf slipped into the bed behind her. Once he was settled he wrapped his hands around the small woman's waist and lifted her easily into his lap. The grey shirt she was wearing was emblazoned with the logo of the college they had all attended and pooled around her hips hiding most of her lower half from view. 

Dark suddenly found a picture of the couple hanging on the wall near him very interesting as Ganondorf rolled his hips up into Aeris, drawing a sharp strangled cry from her plush lips. He should turn around and leave, flee the scene and then go home and drown himself in enough tequila to erase this whole day from his memory. 

“Did you really think I didn’t notice,” His eyes drifted back to the couple and heat flared up his cheeks. Ganondorf’s large hands were gently rubbing and squeezing Aeris’s thighs as he softly rutted his hips up against her naked sex. “The way you’ve stared at me our whole lives,” 

Dark swallowed thickly as he tried to avoid Ganondorf’s half-lidded gaze. Aeris was making soft noises as she leaned back against the sturdy chest behind her. “I-”

“Did I say you could speak,” Dark’s jaw snapped shut and Aeris laughed lightly, earning her a rougher thrust that drew a strangled cry from her. “Quite, both of you,” 

Arousal flooded back through Dark’s system as Ganondorf resumed speaking as if he wasn’t dry humping his girlfriend in front of his best friend. “Did you think you were slick?” 

Dark shook his head, unable to tear his gaze away from the scene before him. “But, it wasn’t just me was it?” Heat flared up his ears. “You look at her too don’t you?” 

The woman in Ganondorf’s lap mewled softly as she locked eyes with Dark and the man holding her squeezed her thighs tightly enough to leave angry red marks when he pulled away. “Last summer at the beach, you couldn’t take your fucking eyes off of her.” The image of Aeris in a tiny red bikini flashed through Dark’s mind 

“I told her not to wear that,” Ganondorf rutted his hips harshly against Aeris as if he was punishing her for the memory. “But, she insisted,” The woman whimpered and gripped Ganondorf’s thighs trying to ground herself. 

“You staring at her all day got her so fucking wet,” The first hint of emotion crept up in Ganondorf’s voice as Aeris ground her hips down into him. “I had to take her into one of the shower stalls and remind her who she belongs to.” 

Dark remembered that day well, the two of them had disappeared for a while, and once they had returned Aeris had spent the rest of the day napping and ended up with a nasty sunburn. 

“This was all her idea you know. She planned this whole thing” Dark watched as Aeris smirked, her half-lidded green eyes sparkled as she rested her head against Ganondorf’s chest. “Like the little whore she is,” 

Suddenly the note on the fridge made a lot more sense, the whole day actually made more sense. Ganondorf rarely invited him to work out and there should have been no reason for Dark to be in their bedroom, especially when Aeris was asleep. 

“And you,” Ganondorf grunted lightly as he gripped Aeris’s hips tighter, stopping her from grinding down onto him. “You could have left at any time,” Aeris let out a low moan and Ganondorf lifted a hand to grip her jaw, silencing her. “But, you’ve just been standing there watching us,” 

Dark swallowed thickly he could have left and he wasn’t sure why he had stayed, other than the fact that it was nearly impossible for him to take his eyes off of the couple in front of him. Aeris was literally drooling, her eyes were closed and she was drooling on Ganondorf’s hand as he gripped her cheeks.

“Do you want to see more?” Ganondorf’s voice was husky as he fingered the hem of Aeris’s shirt. 

Dark nearly choked on his own saliva. This wasn’t happening, this was some twisted dream and he was going to wake up any moment. He nodded quickly swallowing back his fear, even if it was only a dream he wasn’t going to let this moment pass him by. 

Ganondorf chuckled darkly and lifted the hem of the shirt slowly, revealing Aeris’s small toned waist. He paused just before her breasts with a small grin on his face. “What do you think, love, should we show him?” 

Aeris nodded frantically as she desperately rubbed her thighs together craving more friction. Ganondorf’s lips split into a wicked grin as he lifted the shirt up and over Aeris’s head freeing her small breasts.

Her hands immediately went to her chest, rubbing, pushing, pulling at her own skin, desperate for more. Dark's breath caught in his throat as she gently tweaked one of her pert nipples and a small gasp left her plush lips.

She cried out in alarm as the hand wrapped around her jaw clenched harder and her head was forced back so she could look at the man grinding his hips against hers. "You know the rules," He nipped harshly at the delicate point of her ear. "Not a fucking sound until I say so, I don't care how you do it, but not a peep, understand?" 

Aeris nodded quickly, chocking back another cry as Ganondorf's other hand snaked down her waist and disappeared between her thighs. Dark's cock twitched as he watched the first finger slip easily into Aeris's eager cunt. 

"Fuck," Ganondorf rested his head against the tiny form in his lap. "So fucking wet already. Are you really that much of a little whore? Just him watching has you almost ready to cum," He groaned as he slipped another finger into her slick pussy. 

Aeris's thighs were visibly shaking as she bit down harshly on her bottom lip. She wouldn't last much longer, not with this continuous assault on her senses. She reached out towards Dark, beckoning him to come closer. 

His crimson eyes flicked from her to Ganondorf who nodded gently before slipping a third finger into the woman writhing in his lap. Her whole body was trembling as Dark crawled across the bed towards her and once he was in arms reach she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. 

Dark's mind blanked as Aeris clung desperately to his chest with her lips pressed against his. This wasn't happening. He was not watching his best friend finger fuck his girlfriend while she kissed him and whimpered softly in his ear. 

No.

Not possible.

He felt her tug gently at his hair and swipe her tongue against his lips begging for more. He parted his lips and immediately her tongue was in his mouth, feeling every inch she could reach.

She tasted like nothing he had experienced before, something so uniquely Aeris his brain couldn't comprehend it. 

"Ah, fuck," The deep voice above them grunted. "You should feel how tightly she's gripping my fingers. Feels like a fucking vise," Dark felt his cock jump at the remark. 

Aeris pulled away from his lips, panting with her forehead pressed against his. He felt her delicate fingers wrap around His wrist and guide his hands up to cup one of her breasts. They were small, barely enough to fill the palm of his hand but they were warm and bounced with every thrust of Ganondorf's hips. 

Red was slowly creeping across her skin as she neared the end of her rope. She crashed her lips back into Dark's as she gripped the back of his head like her life depended on it. 

Ganondorf chuckled above them. "She's close, her whole body shakes when she cums, and the fucking noises she makes," He groaned lowly as her inner walls clenched down on his fingers. 

"Let him hear you," 

Right on queue, she let out the most pathetic mewl Dark had ever heard. It sent a spike of pleasure straight to his weeping cock. 

She pulled her lips away from his but kept clinging to his chest as each thrust of Ganondorf's fingers and roll of his hips guided her closer and closer to the edge. 

There was a brief moment of silence where she looked up and met Dark's eyes with her black curls falling around her shoulders and her plump bottom lip caught between her teeth, that he thought. 'This is it, this is what a Goddesses given form looks like,'

Then her pupils blew wide and her grip on his shoulders tightened as she screamed into his shoulder. The sound reverberated through his chest until it tapered onto a low keening whine. 

Ganondorf rolled his hips up into her a few more times gently working her through her orgasm until she fell limply into Dark's lap sobbing softly as she gasped for air. 

Ganondorf had never struck Dark as the kind of guy to be a particularly soft lover, but when he watched as he gently lifted Aeris back into his lap steadily murmuring soft praises into her ear something about it just felt right. 

Dark watched the couple for a moment basking in the afterglow of Aeris's climax before turning to step off of the bed, not wanting to ruin the moment the pair was having. Until a hand gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the bed. 

He turned and crimson met green as Aeris stared at him with a small smirk on her face. "I'm not done with you yet," 

Dark's eyes flicked to Ganondorf surprised by the sudden change in Aeris's demeanor. The larger man was reclined against a mound of pillows at the head of the bed lazily watching the scene before him. "She was a good little Hylian, and good little Hylians get what they want," 

Dark paused, he could leave now with a partially clear conscious, but the way Aeris was looking at him with those ridiculously green eyes and her lip caught between her teeth made him turn and crawl back into the bed.

Aeris smiled a lopsided little grin that Dark had seen many times before. A grin that always meant trouble was on its way. 

She reached for a pillow that was being handed to her. She folded it and motioned for Dark to lay back and get comfortable. 

He followed her instructions and she was on top of him as soon as his back hit the bed. Her lips brushed against The sensitive skin of his neck and along his jaw. "Did you like that? Like watching me cum around his fingers?" 

He nodded softly, not trusting his voice to stay steady. "He wanted this too you know," 

He felt the man sitting at the head of the bed stiffen. "Oh, you should have heard the filthy things he whispered to me the first night I brought it up," She played with the hem of his shirt before lifting it and placed soft kisses along the waistband of his gym shorts. 

Each open-mouthed searing kiss made his cock jump in anticipation. "Yeah?" He spoke for the first time during the whole interaction as he swallowed thickly around his tongue. 

She chuckled lightly as she fingered the hem of his gym shorts. "Oh, yes. But, I'll let you in on a little secret," 

He choked on his own spit as she nuzzled the bulge at the front of his shorts. "The real thing is turning out so much better," 

Her fingers finally slipped into the hem of his shorts and slowly pulled them down over his hips providing him with much-needed relief. His cock sprang free of its confines and a small bead of precum leaked from the tip. 

"Yeah?" He bit his lip softly as she slid her finger along his shaft before swirling her finger around the blunt weeping tip. 

"Yeah," He gripped the bed sheets and threw his head back against the pillow under him as she licked a broad stripe along his length. The rough feeling of her warm tongue was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. 

She took his tip into her mouth and hummed lightly before pulling back and trailing light kisses down his shaft and burying her nose into the dark curls at his base. He ran his fingers through her thick black curls silently encouraging her to continue. 

His grip on her hair tightened as she suddenly took all of him into her mouth and wrapped her tongue around him. He threw his head back and lost himself in the feeling of her mouth working over him. The gentle tug each time she sucked and the pure bliss that filled him when she would swirl her tongue around the sensitive tip of his cock was too much for him to wrap his mind around. 

He gripped the back of her head and thrust his hips up forcing his cock deeper into her mouth and down her throat. She adjusted easily to the new position and swallowed around him creating a vacuum around him with her lips. 

Ganondorf chuckled behind them as he absentmindedly reached forward to grip the swell of Aeris's ass. "Nice isn't it?" Aeris moaned softly sending vibrations down his length. "She has such a talented little mouth," 

Dark hummed in agreement as his eyes slipped closed and he continued thrusting up into the warm mouth wrapped around him. The strangeness of the situation was lost to him as the fog of arousal crept into his mind. 

He was in bliss until something shoved Aeris further down onto him and she gagged roughly around him pulling a loud low moan from the ebony-haired male. He cracked his eyes open to see tears springing from Aeris's eyes as a large hand forced her head down. 

Dark's eyes drifted up to see Ganondorf kneeling behind Aeris but most of him was obscured by Aeris's ass. His grip on Aeris's head let up and the woman drew in a gasping breath but continued working over Dark's weeping cock. A second passed and Ganondorf shifted, forcing Aeris back down.

_'Oh Hylia,'_ Dark squirmed his hips as Ganondorf repeated the motion trying to give the woman trapped between them some reprieve. _'He's fucking her,'_

"Couldn't help myself," Ganondorf grunted with each thrust of his hips creating a rhythm of pushes and pulls that had Dark seeing stars as Aeris was forced down and her throat contracted around him. “Her cunt is just too inviting,” 

Aeris cried out as Ganondorf rutted against her, sending intense vibration down Dark’s cock causing him to thrust up into her mouth. Dark lost himself in the intensity of the situation again, the rhythmic rocking of Ganondorf’s hips and the wet heat of Aeris’s mouth made for a heady pleasure like nothing he had ever felt before. 

A large hand suddenly gripped the back of Dark’s head and pulled him up, the thick fingers gripped his hair harshly and pulled forcing his eyes and mouth open. Before he could understand what was happening thick lips were pressed against his own and a warm tongue snaked its way into his mouth. 

Ganondorf was kissing him.

Dark’s teenage self was screaming as the kiss dissolved into a sloppy makeout session that left him gasping for air. Dark grunted into the kiss before ripping himself away with a heady moan as the familiar coil in his abdomen began to build. “I’m gonna cum,” His voice was a husky whisper as he tried to pull away from the onslaught of Aeris’s mouth.

One of Ganondorf’s large hands forced Aeris’s head down trapping Dark against the bed unable to escape. “She can take it,” Aeris let out a low moan and quickened her pace edging him closer to release. 

“Cum for us,” Ganondorf pulled him into another bruising kiss as his crimson eyes blew wide and the coil in his abdomen finally burst. He let out a strangled cry into Ganondorf’s mouth as he dug his fingers into the larger man’s thick shoulders and rutted his hips into Aeris’s waiting mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and took the entirety of his release before swallowed around his rapidly softening cock. She released the seal her lips had formed around him with a soft pop and looked up at him licking her lips softly. 

“Come here, I want to taste,” Ganondorf gripped her cheeks and pulled her into a heated kiss as Dark collapsed back onto the bed completely spent and he watched through half-lidded eyes as the pair continued their heated coupling above him.

Ganondorf lifted Aeris’s upper half and moved her so that she was even with Dark’s face before continuing to drive into her from behind. Dark lazily rubbed soft circles into the soft skin just above her hips as she cried into his ear and he whispered soft reassuring praises into hers. He kissed along her jaw and ear as her cries turned into soft mewls and her body began to tremble queuing the two men to the fact that she was rapidly approaching her second orgasm. 

Ganondorf’s pace quickened and Dark snaked his hand down between Aeris’s legs to rub tight circles against her swollen clit. He placed a soft kiss against the mewling woman’s lips before he reached up and pulled Ganondorf into a sloppy lazy makeout session.

Aeris’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes rolled back in her head as her second orgasm exploded through her system and Ganondorf groaned into Dark’s mouth as her walls clenched around him spurring him into his own climax. 

After a few final lazy thrusts, the pair collapsed onto the man below them in a tangled heap of sweat-slicked limbs. The three of them laid there basking in the afterglow of their actions, reveling in the feeling of their heated skin slowly cooling. 

“That was fucking awesome!” Aeris giggled against Dark’s chest. “So much better than I could have ever imagined!” 

Ganondorf kissed her temple softly as he rolled off of her and chuckled. “So it was,” He stepped off the end of the bed and disappeared into the hall. 

Dark sat up slowly as Aeris flopped off of him and onto the pillows, his gaze lingered on her peaceful face as she closed her eyes and settled into the soft surface of the bed. The bathroom faucet turned on and Dark slowly slipped out of the bed and straightened his shirt and shorts, now that the deeds were completed the awkwardness of the situation was settling over him. 

“Where are you going?” A small hand wrapped around his wrist as he turned to leave and he turned back to see Aeris leaning over the edge of the bed with a playful smile on her face. “I didn’t take you for a smash and dash kind of guy,” 

“I-” He was at a loss for words as she smiled up at him.

“No one escapes my post-sex cuddles,” She tugged his wrist and guided him back into the bed. “So come lay your ass down,”

He did as he was told and Aeris quickly curled against his chest with her head nestled just under his chin. He was unsure of what to do with his hands but ultimately wrapped his arms around her and cradled her against his side. “What does this mean?” 

Aeris looked up at him and smiled softly. “What do you want it to mean?”

“I-” He had dreamed of a moment like this for years, but now that it had happed he was unsure of how to proceed. “I don’t know,” 

“That’s alright,” She nuzzled his cheek softly before placing a soft his on the soft skin. “We’ll figure it out,” 

Ganondorf reappeared with a warm rag held in his hand. “That’s something I could get used to,” 

“Hmmm,” Aeris reached for the rag that was handed to her and wiped the leftover saliva and cum from around her mouth. “What’s that?” 

“Seeing my two favorite people in my bed,” A predatory grin split his face in two and he pulled her into a heated kiss. He pulled away and turned to Dark. “If that’s something you would want,” 

A small grin forced its way onto his face, never in a million years did he think that this would have ever been possible, but now that it was his heart couldn’t have been more full. He reached for Ganondorf’s face and carded his fingers through the coarse hairs of his beard. “I could get used to this,” 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Aeris wrapped her arms around her two men and pulled them back onto the bed. “I have two of the hottest guys I know at my beck and call,” She kissed each of them on the cheek and laughed. “I feel like a queen,” 

Ganondorf snorted and pulled her close to his chest before reaching for Dark and pulling him flush to her. They laid there in a pile of limbs and slowly drifted to sleep clinging to each other like they would never let go.


End file.
